Bad Daddy? Or Good Daddy?
by peppa28
Summary: [CHAP 6 is UP] Park Chanyeol adalah seorang single parent dari anak perempuan yang sudah meginjak remaja. Kebiasaan buruknya yang selalu bermain dengan berbagai macam wanita, ternyata telah menyakiti hati putrinya. Dan bagaimana jika ibu dari sang anak kembali muncul dihadapannya? / main cast ChanBaek anaknya, hunhan, and other/T-M(suatu saat nanti) / EYD kacau/ GS / DLDR / RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Peppa28**

**Tittle : Bad Daddy? Or Good Daddy?**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Nayoon (OC) , and other**

**Genre : Familly, marriage**

**Rate : T+M**

**Length : Molla**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

"Appaaa…Apppaaa…." Terlihat seorang gadis remaja yang masih dengan seragam sekolahnya memasuki mension mewahnya sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil sang appa. "Appa… Appa…" teriaknya,sambil menaiki tangga rumah besar untuk menuju kamar sang appa. Tapi seorang lelaki paruh baya yang memakai setelan jas hitam menghalangi langkah sang gadis saat sudah mencapai puncak tangga.

"Nona… tunggu seb.."

"Minggirlah paman Lee. Aku ingin bertemu appa." Desis gadis itu,saat sang pria paruh baya menahan lengannya.

"Kumohon nona,tuan besar berpesan ag…"

"Aku tidak peduli." Lagi-lagi sang gadis mendesis dan akhirnya berhasil menyentakkan tangan sang pria paruh baya. Dan membiarkan nonanya melewatinya.

"Hahh… Semoga singa jantan dan anak singa itu tidak akan saling membunuh,saat mendapati sang ayah singa sedang memangsa buruannya." Bisik orang yang dipanggil paman Lee itu samil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

BRAK…

Pintu yang dibuka dengan keras tersebut membuat dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang bergumul diatas tempat tidur langsung menatap kearah pintu dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Bruk..

"Awww…" rintih sang pria karena sang wanita mendorongnya. "Kenapa kau mendorongku?" keluh sang pria. Bukan menjawab sang wanita malah menatap kearah pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar,kemudian sang pria mengikuti arah tatapan sang yeoja.

"Hahhh…" sang pria menghembuskan nafas beratnya sambil memutar bola matanya,padahal saat ini dia sedang ditatap tajam dan penuh aura membunuh dari seorang gadis yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Gadis yang tadinya hanya berdiri didepan pintu kini berjalan mendekati ranjang dengan langkah tegasnya,naik keatas tempat tidur dan….

"Akhhhhh….."

"KELUAR KAU DARI RUMAHKU." Teriak gadis dngan seragam sekolah sambil menjambak yeoja yang tengah terduduk diatas tempat tidur dalam keadaan tanpaa busana tersebut.

"YAK! SIAPA KAU? AKHHH… APPOOO…" yeoja itu balas berteriak dan berusaha membalas jambaan sang gadis remaja. "AKHHHH…"

PLAK..

Akhirnya tamparan manis gadis remaja itu mengenai pipi sang yeoja dewasa. "Beraninya kau?" desis sang yeoja dewasa.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG,JALANG !." Teriak yeoja remaja sambil kembali menarik yeoja itu untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

Bruk…

"YAK! BERANI SEKLAI KAU MENDORONGKU. DASAR MURAHAN!" Teriak sang yeoja remaja saat yeoja dewasa tersebut mendorongnya dan sekarang yeoja remaja itu tersungkur di lantai.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGUSIRKU DAN MENAMPARKU YEOJA TENGIK. SIAPA KAU? HINGGA BERANI MENGUSIRKU." Teriak yeoja dewasa tersebut. "Ah! Atau jangan-jangan kau adalah yeoja kecil murahan yang ingin menjual tubuhmu pada kekasihku? Apakah ibumu tidak mengajarimu sopan santun? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak punya ibu yang mengajarimu. Kashian sekali." lanjut yeoja dewasa dengan nada ringan.

"MWO?" teriak yeoja remaja itu,dan langsung berdiri dari tersungkurnya. "APA KA…"

PLAK

Hening ~

"Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga Kwon Yuri!" suara dingin dan tajam keluar dari bibir namja tinggi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan aksi kedua yeoja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ap…apa maksudmu sayang? Kau tau,gadis ini tel…"

"Keluar sekarang!." Ujarnya dingin.

"Tapi….."

"Keluar dari rumahku sekarang yeoja murahan. Sebelum aku beruat sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkanmu." Ucap namja itu penuh dengan ancaman.

"Apa salahku? Sayang,kenapa kau malah membela gadis kecil itu?" kini wanita dewasa itu mulai merasa ketakutan dan menggelayut dilengan namja tinggi tersebut.

Grepp.. dengan sekali hentak yeoja yang tengah bergelayut manja itu tersungkur kelantai. Dan siapa lgi pelakunya kalau bukan yeoja remaja yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tatapan intimidasi.

"Segera keluar dari rumahku,aku ingin berbicara dengan appaku. Dan satu lagi,kau itu hanya salah satu wanita murahan yang sering kali dibawa pulang oleh appaku. Dan bisa ku pastikan setelahnya kau tidak akan pernah bisa menginjakan kaki dirumahku lagi." Ujar gadis remaja tersebut. Dan Yuripun yang hargadirinya merasa terhina langsung berdiri mengambil bajunya dan memakai sekenanya dan segera meninggalakan pasangan ayah dan anak di kamar tersebut.

Brak..

Hening ~

Namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol dan gadis remaja itu adalah anaknya,Park Nayoon atau biasa dipanggil dengan Nana. Setelah kepergian wanita yang ditiduri ayahnya tadi,kini pasanagn ayah dan anak itu tetap berdiri membeku di tempat berdiri masing-masing. Nana masih setia menatap kearah pintu kamar yang tertutup kasar beberapa menit yang lalu,sedangkan Chanyeol menatap anaknya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Nana.." chanyeol memanggil Nana pelan.

Nana menoleh, "Aku benci appa." Ujar Nana,kemudian berlari meninggalakan Chanyeol dikamar.

"Hahh…. Shittt…. Argghhhhhh…." Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. "Kwon Yuri,akan kupastikan mulai besok hidupmu sengsara." Desis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol POV

Namaku Park Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak mengenalku? Kurasa jika kau seorang pebisnis kau akan mengenalku sebagai anak konglomerat Park Yoochun. Jangan kalian pikir aku hanya mengandalkan kekayaan ayahku dan hanya meneruskannya saja. Tentu saja tidak,aku juga memiliki perusahaanku sendiri,dan sekarang adalah salah satu peruhasaan paling sukses dikorea. Park Nayoon adalah anakku,dan hari ini umurnya genap 15 tahun. Ya,hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya dan aku melupakan itu,karena aku tergoda oleh godaan Kwon Yuri. Jangan pikir karena aku mempunyai seorang anak perempuan berusia 15 tahun aku masuk dalam golongan pengusaha tua. Kalian salah,tahun ini umurku masih menginjak 33 tahun.

Dan jika kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa aku memiliki anak berusia 15 tahun usiaku yang masih 33 tahun,tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena kecerobohanku saat aku memasuki tahun keduaku disekolah menengah atas. Dan jika kalian bertanya dimana ibu dari Nana,maka aku akan menjawabnya dia sudah pergi entah kemana aku tidak pernah tau. Dia memberikan Nana padaku saat Nana berumur 1 bulan karena dia tidak menginginkan Nana.

"Dimana Nana?" tanyaku pada salah seorang pelayan yang kutemui setelah keluar dari kamar tamu. Tentu sja kamar tamu,aku tidak mau menodai kamarku dengan para wanita murahan yang sering aku bawa pulang. Aku hanya akan eniduri mereka disaat aku butuh hiburan,kalian tau pekerjaanku terkadang membuatku gila.

"Sepertinya dikamarnya tua." Jawab pelayan itu. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan pergi menuju kamar Nana.

Nana adalah type anak keras kepala dan jika dia sudah memiliki kehendak tidak ada yang bisa meruahnya. Tapi,sebenarnya dia adalah golongan anak manja yang kekurangan kasih sayang. Aku engerti hal itu,tapi karena kesibukanku terkadang aku hanya akan bertatap muka dengan Nana beberapa kali dalam satu minggu itupun saat sarapan. Kupikir sifatnya itu 95% adalah turunan dariku.

"hah…" aku menghela nafas. Ibu adalah topic sensitive bagi Nana,dan wanita murahan itu mengungkitnya tadi.

Klek..

Aku membuka pintu kamar,dan melangkahkan kaki panjangku memasuki kamar dengan nuansa biru tersebut. Kulihat Nana sedang tengkurap di tempat tidur birunya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Inilah yang aku benci mendengar isakan tangis anakku. Meskipun aku tidak masuk dalam karegori ayah yang baik tapi jika anakku sedih atau menangis itu akan membuat hatiku sakit.

"Baby…." Panggilku.

"Hiks… hiks…" isakannya semakin terdengar jelas.

"Baby… Mianhae.." ujarku sambil membuka selimut yang membukus tubuhnya dan segera membawa Nana kepelukanku.

"Hiks… aku benci wanita murahan itu. Aku benci… hiks…" rengeknya,dan aku bisa merasakan kemeja depanku basah oleh airmatanya. Aku menyamankan posisinya dengan bersandar dikepala tempat tidurnya,kebiasaannya setelah menangis dan kupeluk adalah tertidur.

Aku mengelus kepalanya,dan tak berapa lama aku merasakan tarikan halus nafasnya. Aku menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Aku menatap wajah Nana,wajahnya adalah 90% wajah wanita itu. Wanita yang sudah melahirkannya dan tentu saja membuang Nana hanya demi pengakuan dari keluarganya dan karirnya tentu saja. Aku sudah melakuakn tes DNA saat Nana masih bayi,segera setelah wanita itu mengantarkan Nana padaku,dan tentu saja hasilnya 100% cocok. Secara fisik Nana adalah duplikatnya tapi secara sifat aku lebih mendominasi.

"Kau tau,kau adalah hal terindah yang diberikan Tuhan padaku. Walau dulu aku hampir berfikiran picik seperti eommamu dan bisa dikatakan aku bukanlah appa yang baik. Tapi,aku berterimaksih karena memilikimu." Ujarku.

.

Author POV

Saat ini Inceon Airport di pintu kedatangan luar negeri,terlihat seorang wanita yang berjalan dengan anggunnya sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya. Terlihat wanita itu celingak celinguk mencari seseoran.

"Baekhyun…" teriak seseorang dari bagian penjemput,dan tentu saja mata sipit wanita yang panggil Baekhyun itu langsung menangkap siapa yang sudah memanggilnya. Dan dengan segera membawa kakinya yang berbalut dengan hels mahal melangkah kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Luhan…." Balas Baekhyun berteriak memanggil orang yang sudah meneriakan namanya. Kedua wanita itu langsung berpelukan begitu mereka bertemu.

"Bagaiamana kabarmu? Ini adalah tahun yang ke 15 kau tau. Dan kau kembali." Ujar Luhan.

"Aku baik. Yah,kau tau kalau tidaka ada yang harus kuurus disini aku tidak akan kembali." Jawab Baekhyun.

Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya. "Yak! Apa maksudmu? Haruskan aku yang selalu ke Paris untuk mengunjungimu. Dasar !" omel Luhan,dan di balas kekehan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja,aku akan membelikan tiket pesawat untuk kalian sesering mungkin."

"Yak!"

"Kalian melupakanku?" suara berat seorang pria menginterupsi perdebatan kedua wanita itu.

"Kyaaa… jungkook…." Pekik Baekhyun saat melihat balita berusia kurang lebih 2 tahun dalam gendongan lelaki itu.

"Kyaaa…. Kookie,kau semakin menggemaskan." Ujar Baekhyun girang,dia langsung mengambil Jungkook dalam gendongannya.

"Tingkahmu sungguh menggelikan untuk seorang desainer yang terkenal dengan tampang dingin." Cibir Sehun,lelaki yang tadinya menggendong Jungkook.

"Diam kau Oh Sehun." Tandas Baekhyun. "Kooke,aunty sangat merindukanmu. Terakhir aku menggendongmu,kau masih berusia 9 bulan." Lanjut baekhyun sambil mencium pipi gempil Jungkook.

"Aunt… hehehehe." Celoteh Jungkook dengan aksen bayinya.

"Dia masih belum bisa bicara banyak?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun dan Luhan. Dan pasangan orangtua itu menampakan wajah sedih.

"Seperti itulah,hanya beberapa kata saja yang bisa diucapkan dengan benar olehnya." Jawab Luhan lemah.

"Sudahlah. Kajja kita pulang." Ajak Sehun,tidak mau istrinya semakin sedih. "Noona,kau ingin pulang kemana? Kerumah kami atau keapartemenmu?"

"Hmm…" Baekhyun tampak berfikir sebentar. "Keapartemenku saja,kau sudah membersihkannya bukan?"

"Tentu saja,kajja.." jawab Sehun sambil memutar bolamatanya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di basement sebuah apartemen yang bisa di katakana mewah. Seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak akan mau tinggal di tempat yang biasa. Sekarang ketiga orang dewasa itu tengah duduk bersantai di ruang keluarga dengan TV flat berlayar lebar tertempel di dinding.

Trek.

Luhan meletakkan nampan berisi 3 cankir kopi,kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun dan langsung memeluk mesra suaminya. Dan secara reflek Sehun langsung tersenyum dn mencium puncak kepala Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap pasangan yang tengah berlovey dovey tersebut dengan tatapan tajam dari mata sipitnya, "Asal kalian tau aku masih ada disini dan ini rumahku." Sindir Baekhyun dan membuat pasangan suami istri itu menghentikan kegiatan memadu kasih mereka.

"Kau iri?" tanya Luhan dengan nada jahil, "Ahhhh,,,, Hunnie…" selanjutnya adalah suara desahan Luhan karena Sehun meremas dada istrinya tersebut.

"Yak! Dimana sopan santun kalian? Aku masih disini?" protes Baekhyun melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh adik sepupunya itu. "Aku kakak sepupumu Oh Sehun."

Smirk Sehun tercetak diwajahnya, "Makanya cepatlah mencari pasangan hidup,dan hentika menampakan wajah dinginmu itu dihadapan orang lain. Asal kau tau,kau membuat para pria yang ingin mendekatimu lari terbirit-birit." Ujar Sehun panjang lebar,sementara tangannya tetap bertengger didada istrinya.

"HUnieehhhh…."

"Yak!"

Bruk.

Baekhyun melempar bantal sofa tepat diwajah Sehun,mata Baekhyun semakin menatap tajam adiknya itu. Dan Luhan,tentu saja sedang menahan tawa karena tingkah sahabat dan suaminya itu. Sehun adalah adik sepupu Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah sahabat Baekhyun. Dan kedua pasangan itu bisa bertemu adalah berkat Baekhyun,meski Sehun leih muda 4 tahun dari Luhan tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah.

"hihihihihi… hahahahha.." Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Diam kau rusa jelek." Perintah Baekhyun. Dan Luhan langsung berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Tenanglah Baek,huft,,, hahaha… hei,aku tidak akan tertawa." Ujar Luhan saat Baekhyun sudah mengangkat bantal sofa disampingnya.

Hening ~

"Jadi noona. Urusan apa yang ingin kau selesaikan di Korea? Kau menerima tender besar di Korea?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah jendela kaca apartemennya yang langsung mengarah kea rah langit yang gelap. "Sebenarnya tidak ada,aku hanya ingin merayakan ulangtahun seseorang yang telah kubuang dari hidupku." Bisik Baekhyun lirih dan hamper tak terdengar oleh Sehun dan Luhan tapi mereka berdua masih bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang berbeda dari biasanya,pagi ini terlihat sang tuan rumah,Park Chanyeol, sedang berbaring diranjang berukuran King size di dalam kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru. Ya,tentu saja. Itu adalah kamar anak perempuannya. Chanyeol sedang menatap wajah imut putrinya yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya. Sejak insiden Chanyeol yang membawa pulang wanita dan Chanyeol melupakan ulangtahunnya Nana tidak bangun dari tidurnya semalam. Meski Nana sempat bangun untuk pergi ke kamar mandi tapi gadis itu tidak sadar kalau appanya ada disampingnya. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol yang menggantikan seragam sekolah Nana dengan piama biru bergambar kucing kesukaan Nana.

Tok… tok..

"Masuk."

Saat pintu terbuka,masuklah seorang pria paruh baya yang dikenal dengan nama paman Lee. Kepala pelayan dikediaman Park Chanyeol,yang juga sudah dianggap ayah dan kakek kedua oleh pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

"Chanyeol,apakah kau tidak ke kantor? Ini sudah jam 7?" tanya paman Lee smbil mendekati ranjang dimana Chanyeol tidur. "Apakah dia begitu marah?"

"hahh.." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Seperti kau tidak tau wataknya saja,paman. Dia akan semakin mengamuk kalau aku tidak melewatkan hari bersamannya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mencium kening Nana.

Paman Lee tersenyum,lelaki paruh baya itu memang sudah bbekerja di kediaman keluarga Park sejak masih muda atau sejak Chanyeol kecil. Dan paman Lee tentu saja tau betuk bagaimana kepribadian Chanyeol.

"Kurasa nona…"

"Tolong paman jangan sebut nama itu." Chanyeol memotong apa yang yang akan diucapkan paman Lee.

"Maaf."

"Kau ingin bilang kalau Nana sangat mirip dengannya? Meski aku membenci kenyataan itu tapi aku mengakuinya Nana adalah wujud lain dari wanita itu."

Paman Lee tersenyum, "Dan asal kau tau saja,itu hanya secara fisik saja. Tapi secara sifat dan kelakuan nona muda adalah dirimu versi yeoja."

"Hahh… paman." Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya. "Aku merasa menjadi ayah yang paling buruk untuk Nana."

Paman Lee terdiam,dan harus pria tua ini akui kalau dia juga mengkawatirkan itu. Menilik darikelakuan dan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah sejak remaja,pria tua itu mau tidak mau mengkhawatirkannya juga.

"Saranku adalah…."

"Kalau kau ingin aku menikah,terimakasih." Potong Chanyeol lagi.

"Hahh… setidaknya cobalah memulai hubungan yang sedikit serius. Ingatlah umurmu sudah kepala 3 dan kau mempunyai anak gadis berusia 15 tahun. Diusia remaja anak perempuan biasanya lebih banyak memerluka ibunya daripada ayahnya." Tutur paman Lee, "dan apakah kau tidak bosan selalu berganti-ganti wanita dan membuat anakmu selalu uring-urungan?" lanjut paman Lee. Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah damai Nana. Harus dia akui kalau apa yang dikatakan paman Lee ada benarnya.

'Seandainya eommamu mengatakan yang sebenarnya saat dia mengandungmu dan eommamu tidak terlalu egois untuk mengejar impinya. Kau akan mendapatkan keluarga bahagia,sayang. Maafkan appa,sayang.' Ujar Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Nghh…" lenguhan yang diiringi oleh geliatan menandakan kalau Nana mulai terbangun dari dunia mimpinya. Chanyeol dan paman Lee menatap Nana.

"Morning baby." Sapa Chanyeol dan mendaratkan kecupan dikening Nana, sedangkan Nana masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dan setelah kesadarannya kembali,Nana langsung menekuk wajahnya.

"Kenapa appa disini?" bukannya menjawab ucapan selamat pagi dari ayahnya,Nana justru menunjukkan sikap tak suka akan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

'Dia masih marah ternyata.' Batin Chanyeol. "Dengarkan appa! Maafkan appa…"

"Aku tidak butuh maaf dari appa." Potong Nana. Paman Lee yang melihat Nana memotong ucapan Chanyeol justru ingin tertawa karena melihat wajah sebal Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol yang dengan seenak hati memotong ucapannya sekarang apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol sering dipotong oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Dengar,kau tau appa sangat sibuk…."

"Sibuk mengencani berbagai jenis wanita yang appa temui,lalu membawanya pulanng. Sampai-sampai appa lupa kalau aku ulangtahun." Lagi-lagi Nana memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya.

Nana menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam. "Aku….. Aku… Aku ingin seperti teman-temanku,mereka mengadakan pesta ulang tahun dengan orangtua yang lengkap. Selama 15 tahun aku hidup,aku tidak pernah tau siapa eommaku,bagaimana rupanya,dan kemana eomma. hiks…" Nana mengakiri kalimatnya dengan isak tangis kecil. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap dalam diam putrinya yang sepertinya sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"menjadi putri seorang konglongmerat seperti appa sangat menyebalkan kalau aku boleh bicara. Mereka,teman-temanku disekolah,mereka mau berteman denganku karena aku anak appa,mereka baik padaku hanya karena aku anak appa. Kalau aku bukan siapa-siapa pasti mereka akan menjauhiku. Mereka semua munafik. Mereka sering membicarakannku dibelakangku,mereka bilang aku adalah anak haram…"

"Hentikan.." potong Chanyeol.

Nana menatap Chanyeol, "Apa yang mereka katakan benar-benar mengangguku appa. Dan aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah yang mereka katakana itu benar atau salah. Aku selalu menggunakan apa yang aku miliki untuk menyumpal mulut busuk mereka agar mereka tidak berkoar-koar atau memicarakan tentang eommaku."

"Nana..."

"Diamlah appa!" Nana meninggikan suaranya. "Appa tidak merasakan menjadi aku,dan appa tidak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku." Lanjut Nana. "Selain mereka membicarakan aku yang tidak punya, mereka juga membicarakan tentang appaku yang sering terlihat pergi keluar masuk hotel dengan wanita yang selalu berbeda. Memang,aku tau appa sering membawa wanita murahan untuk ditiduri dirumah,awalnya aku berfikir tidak mungkin public mengetahui apa kebiasaan appa itu. Tapi…. Aku salah,kebiasaan appa itu ternyata lebih parah dari yang aku kira."

"CUKUP….."

"CHANYEOL.."

Hening ~

Teriakan Chanyeol yang disusul dengan teriakan paman Lee membuat suasana langsung hening. Dan Nana mulai beringsut menjauhi Chanyeol. Nana ketakutan karena pada awalnya kondisi mental Nana yang tidak stabil hari ini,ditambah mendapat bentakan dan tatapan garang dari satu-satunya orang yang menjadi tempatnya untuk bersandar membuat Nana semakin ketakutan dan merasa tidak ada yang menyayanginya lagi.

Menyadari kalau dia telah menakuti putrinya,membuat hati Chanyeol nyeri. Dan isakan tangis Nana semakin keras tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Nana syock,memang mereka sering bertengkar dan adu mulut tapi tidak pernah berakibat seperti ini.

"Baby… Maafkan appa sayang. Baby…" Chanyeol berusaha mendekati Nana,tapi Nana justru semakin beringsut menjauhinya.

"hiks… hiks… aku benci appa.. aku benci menjadi anak appa. Aku benci kenapa aku dilahirkan. Hiks…" Nana mulai merancau.

"Nana… sayang. Maafkan appa sayang. Maafkan appa.. appa sangat menyayangimu… baby…" Chanyeol mencoba meraih Nana kedalam pelukannya,dan Chanyeol langsung memeluk erat putrinya yang beranjak remaja tersebut.

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Maafkan appa… maafkan appa,sayang. Appa sangat mencintaimu,kau adalah anak appa. Dan kau bukan anak haram seperti yang kau dengar. Dan…." Chanyeol mengehntikan ucapannya,dan menatap paman Lee untuk meminta dukungan,dan paman Lee menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan.. Kau punya eomma,tapi eommamu tinggal sangat jauh dari kita." Lanjut Chanyeol lirih berupa bisikan. Saat mengatakan itu,entah kenapa hati Chanyeol sekan dicabik-cabik rasanya,ingatannya kembali mengingat hari dimana wanita itu menyerahkan Nana padanya dan membuang Nana dari hidupnya. Wanita itu membuang darah dagingnya dari kehidupannya.

"Aku benci siapapun eommaku." Bisik Nana.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana ceritanya readerdeul? Tolong kritik dan sarannya. Saya merasa FF ini kurang sesuatu **

**Dan maaf karena typo kemana2.. hehehehe..**

**Help to review untuk chap selanjutnya….**

**Gomawo ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Peppa28**

**Tittle : Bad Daddy? Or Good Daddy?**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Nayoon /Nana (OC)**

**Genre : Familly, marriage**

**Rate : T+ M**

**Length : 2 of ….**

**Warning : EYD kacau dan Typo sana sini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun POV

"Uhuk… Uhuk…." Aku tersedak roti yang sedang aku makan,aku segera meraih gelas yang berisi air minum yang ada disampingku.

"Uhuk…. Uhuk…."

Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tersedak dipagi hari? apakah ada yang sedang membicarakanku? Sial sekali aku dibicarakan orang sepagi ini.

*Ringtoon call me baby*

"nugu?" gumamku karena sederet nomor baru yang memanggilku.

"Yeobseo?" sapaku,setelah menggeser tanda hijau dilayar ponselku.

"_Byun Baekhyun?"_

Deg.

Suara ini?

"_Byun Baekhyun?"_ ukangnya lagi karena kau masih membeku mendengar suara ini.

"Nuguseyo?"

"_Ck.. Kau melupakanku? Kau kemabali ke Korea? Setelah sekian lama." _

"Kau siapa?"

"_Mudah sekali kau melupakanku. Apakah kau benar-benar tidak mengingat suaraku_?" ujar orang itu, dan tanpa sadar aku menggenggam erat ponselku.

"Maaf tuan anda salah sambung." Ujarku,dan saat aku hendak menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku.

"_Nayoon."_

Aku terdiam,duniaku seolah berhenti. Suara itu nama itu memuatku terdiam,seolah semua sistim syaraf yang ada didalam tubuhku berhenti bekerja.

"Atau kami biasa memanggilnya Nana." Ujarnya. "Bukankah kau yang memberikan nama itu,dan kau juga menginginkan agar kami memanggilnya Nana."

Deg. Aku merasa dunia berputar seketika. Perasaan takut, rindu dan rasa bersalah entah kenapa secar tiba-tiba kini menyeruak didadaku.

"Benarkan nona Byun Baekhyun?"

Tiittttt…

Aku langsung memutuskan teleponnya. Bagaimana dia tau aku ada di Korea,bagaimana dia tau nomor ponselku?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamku, sambil menggigiti kuku jariku. "Kenapa aku emutuskan untuk kembali? Kenapa aku kesisni? Aku tidak tau kenapa? Ya Tuhan. Sepertinya kau mulai gila." Erangku.

Aku terdiam cukup lama, "Aku harus segera kembali ke Paris,harus." Putusku,maka aku segera beranjak dari dududkku dan bergegas menuju kamarku dan mengambil tasku kemudian pergi menemui Luhan.

Author POV

Terlihat Chanyeol sedang menatap kearah kolam renang rumahnya yang tepat berada di balik kaca ruang keluarga,dimana dia sedang duduk saat ini. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Rupanya kau ketakutan,sayang." Gumamnya.

Chanyeol baru saja menelpon Baekhyun dan seperti dugaannya Baekhyun terdengar ketakutan saat mendengar suaranya.

"Sepertinya kau bahagia?" paman Lee menginterupsi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap paman Lee yang berdiri di samping tempat dudunnya. "Tidak juga,justru aku senang membuatnya ketakutan seperti itu."

"hahh…" paman Lee menghela nafas. "Aku tau masih sangat mencintainya,meski kau adalah bajingan dari banyak wanita, tapi dia adalah cinta pertamamu…."

"Dan orang yang juga tlah melukai hatiku dan anakku." Potong Chanyeol. "Walau harus kuakui,sebenarnya rasa cinta untukku lebih besar darpada rasa benciku padanya,paman." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mendapatkannya kembali Chanyeol-ah? Kau tau sekarang dia pasti sudah bisa mencapai impiannya. Jadi…."

"Tidak semudah itu paman…."

"Appa….." panggil Nana yang kini telah siap dengan hot pants jeans yang sangat pendek dengan atasan kaos berwarna kuning dan rompi jeans tanpa lengan,dengan rambut yang dikuncir kuda serta tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam. Dan jangan lupakan sneaker birunya.

Chanyeol dan paman Lee menatap Nana, "Kau ingin pergi ke club malam,nak?" tanya Chanyeol. "Apakah seperti ini gayamu jika kau pergi dengan teman-temanmu?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ada yang salah?" jawa Nana sambil berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping ayahnya.

"Hahh…" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Harus dia akui,kalau anaknya seperti itu dia tidak akan menyalahkan anaknya karena dia sendiri juga seenakknya saat masih muda,dan sekarangpun dia juga masih suka bersikap seenaknya.

"Jadi,kita akan berangkat sekarang?" tanya Nana.

"Tentu saja."

"Yes…"

"Tunggu appa dimobil,appa akan menelpon orang kantor terlebih dahulu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ne ~" jawab Nana dengan riang,setelah mengecup pipi Chanyeol dia beranjak meningglakan Chanyeol.

Chaanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putri semata wayangnya itu. Moodnya memang cepat sekali berubah.

"Apa kubilang,seorang ibu memang sangat berperan penting dipertumbuhan seorang anak perempuan,apalagi dimasa remaja mereka. Kau lihatkan bagai…." Ujar Paman Lee.. "Yak! Dengarkan aku. Park chanyeol… Yak!."

Chanyeol meninggalakan paman Lee yang pasti akan segera memberinya kuliah tentang pentingnya seorang ibu, dan berakhir dengan mennyuruhnya menikah.

Bukannya tidak mau menikah,hanya saja Chanyeol lebih suka hidup bebas dengan kebiasaannya. Dan Chanyeol juga memikirkan putrinya. Akankah istrinya nanti bisa menyayangi Nana seperti anaknya sendiri. Selama yang Chanyeol tau dari banyak cerita, ibu tiri selalu berbuat jahat kepada anak tirinya.

.

.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Nana sedang berada dipusat perbelanjaan,dengan Nana yang menggadeng mesra tangan ayahnya dan Chanyeol yang merangkul posesif bahu sempit anaknya. Jika orang melihat Nana akan terlihat seperti seorang gadis nakal yang sedang berkencan dengan seorang ajushi karena pakaian mereka yang mendukung jika ada orang berfikiran seperti itu.

"Kau ingin membeli apa? Asal kau tau kaki appa serasa mau patah." Ujar Chanyeol, karena sedari tadi mereka hanya memutari isi mall tanpa membeli apapun.

"Diamlah appa. Aku sedang mencari sesuatu yang aku inginkan." Jawab Nana yang sedang memfokuskan pandangan pada sebuah toko tas. "Kita kesana appa!" perintah Nana yang langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol memasuki toko tersebut.

Setelah mereka memasuki toko tersebut,mereka berkeliling melihat-lihat tas branded terkenal. Uang bukanlah hal yang susah untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Mata Nana menelisik setiap tas yang di pajang diraknya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengikutinya dengan malas.

"Lihat gadis itu,dia terlihat masih berumur 14 tahun dan dia sudah berhasil menggaet pria kelas atas." Bisik seorang pramuniaga,meskipun berbisik tapi Nana dan Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya. Dan langsung berefek pada Nana,Nana terdiam.

"kau benar,lihatlah pakaiannya. Pasti dia adalah wanita simpanan lelaki itu." Balas pramuniaga yang lain.

"Demi barang-barang seperti ini dia rela menjual tubuhnya pada lelaki kaya yang sudah berkeluarga."

"Tapi,pria itu tidak memakai cincin dijarinya."

"Wah.. hebat juga gadis kecil itu. Bisa menggaet pengusaha kaya yang masih lajang."

"Pasti dia berasal dari keluarga yang tidak benar. Pasti ibunya tidak jauh beda dengannya,dank arena ibunya tidak pernah mendidiknya makanya dia menjadi seperti itu."

"Atau mungkin dia adalah….. anak haram."

Nana memejamkan matanya,telinganya tersa panas karena mendengar apa yang digosipkan oleh beberapa pramuniaga toko tersebut. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam,dan menatap Nana dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"CUKUP." Teriak Nana yang langsung membungkam beberapa karyawan yang bergosip tersebut. Nana menatap tajam kearah mereka dan segera melangkah mendekati mereka.

"TAU APA KALIAN BERTIGA TENTANGKU? HA?" Nana kembali berteriak. "Kalian tidak tau sama sekali." Bisik Nana. Ketiga pramuniaga tersebut langsung menundukkan wajah mereka.

"Apakah appa tidak keberatan kalau kehilangan beberapa karyawan appa?" tanya Nana pada Chanyeol tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Otomatis ketiga pramuniaga itu langsung menatap kearah Nana dengan mata membelalak dan wajah ketakutan.

"Terserah padamu sayang." Jawab Chanyeol yang tidak ingin membuat anaknya semakin marah.

"Kau." Nana menunjuk pramuniaga lainnya, "Panggilkan aku manager kalian sekarang juga." Perintah Nana.

"Tapi…."

"Kau ingin bernasib sama seperti ketiga sampah ini?" Nana sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi sang pramuniaga langsung berlari untukk memanggil sanga manager. Dan tak berapa lama terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan tubuh sedikit berisi berlari tergopoh-gopoh kerah Nana.

Dan saat melihat wajah marah Nana, wajah manager tersebut terlihat sangat marah tapi detik berikutnya saat sang manager melihat Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh dari Nana,wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat.

"Pak pres,,, Presdir.." ujar sang manager berusaha menyapa Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau manager toko ini?" tanya Nana pada sanga manager,Nana meliring name tag yang ada di dada kiri wanita tambun tersebut. "Manager Choi, Aku ingin kau segera memecat ketiga karyawan ini,dan aku akan membuat mereka tidak bisa mendapat pekerjaan diseluruh penjuru Seoul." Ujar Nana. "Itulah ganjaran karena kau sudah membuat aku dan keluargaku menjadi bahan gossip murahanmu. Ah!... dan ingan baik-baik namaku Park Nayoon."

"kami mohon maafkan kami nona." salah satu dari pramuniaga tersebut memohon maaf pada Nana.

Nana menampakan wajah meremehkannya,dan saat melakukan itu,Nana sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol. "Penyesalan kalian tidak artinya,setelah kalian menerima akibat dari tindakan kalian,kalian baru menyesali. Ck…. Menyedihkan."

"Nona kami mohon…" ujar pramuniaga lain,sekarang mereka bersujud didepan Nana.

"Dengar ya…."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu sekejam itu pada mereka nona." sebuah suara menginterupsi,Nana langsung menatap orang itu. Dan..

Deg..

Tiga jantung berdebar keras secara bersamaan. Chanyeol menegang,sementara Nana kini tengah menatap langsung ke dalam mata orang yang menginterupsinya. Dan orang yang menginterupsi Nana juga melakuakn hal yang sama.

'Tidak mungkin." Ujar Baekhyun dalam hati,dia tidak akan salah mengenali mata itu,mata sipitnya. Ya, wanita itu adalah Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Luhan karena uring-uringan sejak sampai dirumah Luhan.

'Kenapa seolah aku merasa dekat dengan orang ini?' tanya Nana dalam hati.

Chanyeol segera tersadar,dan segera menari Nana untuk menjauh. "Selesaikan masalah ini,aku menunggu laporanmu manager Choi." Ujar Chanyeol dan kembali menarik Nana.

"Yak! Appa.. aku masih belum selasai…. Appa…" protes Nana.

"Diam dan ikuti aku." Perintah Chanyeol dengan nada tegas dan dinginnya yang mebuat Nana langsung terdiam. Dia tau kalau appanya sudah mengeluarkan nada yang seperti itu,artinya appanyabenar-benar dalam kondisi yang sensitive.

Baekhyun POV

Aku masih mematung menatap punggung itu,punggung lebar dan tegap itu. Dan punggung sempit yeoja mungil itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sakit dihatiku saat menatapnya tadi. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa sangat merindukannya. Mungkinkah?

"Baek… kau kenapa?" aku mendengar Luhan memanggilku. "Yak! Kenapa kau menangis?"

Eh? Aku menangis? Tidak mungkin. Dan sekarang aku baru tersadar kalau mataku terasa kabur dan aku merasakan air membasahi pipiku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Dan dengan segera aku menghapus airmataku. "Aniyo,aku aik-baiknya."

Luhan mendelik padaku. "Kau sedang tidak menyembunyikan apapun darikan?" tanyanya menatap tajam mataku.

"Ten… Tentu saja tidak,Lu." Jawabku. Tapi bukan Luhan namanya kalau semudah itu bisa aku bohongi. Kami sudah berteman sejak kami masih duduk di bangku TK. Dia sangat hafal apakah aku sedang berbohong atau tidak. Akhirnya aku menghela nafasku,tanda aku menyerah. Aku memang butuh bercerita pada seseorang.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang." Ajak Luhan. Dan kamipun langsung meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan ini.

.

"Yak!" teriak Luhan setelah aku menyelesaikan ceritaku. "Ba… bagaimana bisa kau.. aishh! Yak! Byun Baekhyun. Kau sungguh tidak punya hati."

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Setelah sampai dirumah tadi,Luhan langsung memintaku untuk berbicara. Dan tentu saja aku memintanya untuk tidak menyela selama aku bercerita. Aku menceritakan dari awal pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol sampai tadi aku yang bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol dan menurut dugaanku adalah bayi perempuan yang dulu aku lahirkan.

"Maafkan aku." bisikku dan sepertinya airmataku kembali mengalir tanpa aku komando.

"Apakah…. Kau baru bercerita padaku tentang masalah ini?" tanya Luhan. Dan aku hanya mengangguk. "Demi Tuhan Byun Baekhyun,kenapa kau berubah menjadi bodoh." Cecar Luhan.

"Hiks… Maafkan aku Lu."

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Meminta maaflah pada orang yang seharusnya kau mintai maaf." Ujar Luhan. "Kau tau,kau telah membuang anakmu sendiri demi keegoisanmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan pergi meningglakanku. Mungkin Luhan kecewa padaku. Dan sepertinya aku harus cepat kembali ke Pasir.

Inilah yang aku takutkan jika aku kembai ke Seoul. Luka yang sudah berusaha aku tutup,kini terbuka lagi. Park Chanyeol,dan… Nayoon.

Chanyeol POV

Bagaiman bisa aku bertemu dengannya disana,meski tadi pagi aku menelponnya atau lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk menerornya,tapi kalau untuk bertemu dengannya secepat ini aku belum siap. Apalagi dia sudah melihat Nana,mereka bertemu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Appa…"

Kudengar Nana memanggilku,aku menatapnya yang tengah duduk di sampingku yang sedang mengemudi. " hmmm.." aku membalas berupa gumaman.

"Hmmm… wanita yang kita temui tadi… apakah.. apakah appa mengenalnya?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit takut. Aku menaikkan alisku,ini sangat jarang sekali terjadi dia takut menanyakan sesuatu padaku.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku pada jalan didepanku. "Bisa dikatakan demikian." Jawabku.

"Lalu… kenapa aku merasa sangat merindukannya? Dan appa tau… hmmm… aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya." Ujarnya dengan sedikit takut.

Aku menghela nafasku dan memejamkan mataku sejenak. "Jangan bahas wanita itu,baby. Oke?" ujarku dengan penekanan. Aku tidak mendengar jawaban darinya. Dan kulihat Nana menatap kearah jendela.

.

"Ajumaa…" pekik Nana saat memasuki ruang keluarga,dan langsung menubruk yeoja mungil bermata bulat yang ada disana. "Bogoshipoyooo~" aku bisa mendengar nada manjanya.

"Nado…" balas yeoja itu,yeoja itu adalah Do Kyungsoo,tunangan dari sepupu yang merangkap menjadi sahabatku Kim Jongin.

"Kau pergi berkencan dengan appamu?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Dan lihat pakaianmu? Kau pergi dengan ayahmu tapi dadanmu seperti kau berkencan dengan pacaramu…"

"Kyung,,jangan sebut soal pacar dihadapanku,aku merasa pusing." Potongku. Aku sangat sensitive dengan kata pacar sekarang.

"Kau masih saja sama,kau tidak ing….."

"Stop jangan diteruskan Kyung,kau membuatku pusing." Potongku lagi. Tunangan Jongin ini sangat membantuku dalam membesarkan Nana. Kalau kalian pikir orangtuaku mau membantuku disaat aku kesulitan,kalian salah. Mereka membiarkanku,mereka bilang itu adalah hukuman atas apa yang telah aku lakukan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tentu saja tau siapa ibu dari Nana.

"hehh… Sayang,selamat ulang tahun. Maafkan aku ne? karena baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memeberikan sekotak hadiah dengan bungkus berwarna biru pada Nana tanpa mempedulikanku. Akhirnya aku duduk disofa dan mneyalakan TV.

"Gwenchana setidaknya ajuma masih mengingat memberikanku hadiah. Tidak seperti seeorang." Ujar Nana,otomatis aku menatapnya dan aku tau siapa yang dia maksud.

"Aku bisa menebak siapa orang itu." Kyungsoo menimpali,mereka sangat cocok kalau sudah bertemu. "Kajja,ganti bajumu,bajumu membuat kepalaku sakit,Na-ya." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo benar,bajumu membuat kepala appamu ini sakit,sayang." Imbuhku. Dan dengan pot dibibirnya Nana beranjak berdiri dan erjalan kearah tangga. aku tetap focus pada layar besar televise yang sedang menayangkan berita fashion.

"Kau sudah tau kalau dia ada di Korea?" tanya Kyungsoo. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari layar Tv ke Kyungsoo sebentar dan kembbali focus ke layar TV.

"Ya.. Bahkan kau baru saja bertemu dengannya." Jawabku.

Srek..

Kurasakan Kyungsoo duduk disampingku. "Jinjja? Kau serius? Kau bertemu dengannya? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan pertanyaan bertubbi-tubi.

"Semua terjadi begitu saja,saat kami berada di pusat perbelanjaan tadi." Jawabku lagi.

"Jadi,Baekhyun bertemu Nana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ya."

"Apakah Baekhyun tau kalau dia sudah bertemu dengan putrinya?"

"Jika kau melihat Nana kau pasti juga melihat Baekhyun,dan aku yakit kalau Baekhyun menyadarinya." Ujarku.

"Ya Tuhan kepalaku. Chan,ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali dan mengembalikan keutuhan keluarga kalian."

"Kami bahakan tidak pernah menikah,ingat itu, Kyung."

Plak

"Ya.. kenapa kau memukul kepalaku." Protesku karena Kyungsoo memukul kepalaku tiba-tiba.

"Kau bodoh,Baekhyun adalah ibu kandung Nana. Dan selama ini kau tidak ada niatan untuk menikah. Apakah kau menunggunya?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Diamlah Kyung.." ujarku.

"Hahh.. kau menyebalkan. Dasar penjahat kelamin."

"Yak!" setelah mencecarku dia beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Apakah yang dikatakan benar,aku menunggunya? Hahahaha.. tentu saja tidak mungkin.

"Arghhhhhhh…" aku mengerang frustasi,aku butuh hiburan.

Author POV

Baekhyun menatap dengan pandangan kosong kearah sungai Han yang gelap. Tentu saja,sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Dan sudah terhitung 4 jam Baekhyun terdiam disebuah bangku yang menghadap kearah sungai. Tentu saja pikirannya mengarah kemana-mana.

Drttt…drttt…

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya kala merasakan ponsel didalm tasnya bergetar secara terus-menerus yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon baekhyun segera mengangkatnya.

"Hello.." Baekhyun menjawab menggunakan bahasa inggris.

"Maaf.. apakah anda mengenal seseorang yang memiliki ponsel ini,nona?" jawab orang diseberang telepon. Baekhyun langsung melihat layar ponselnya dan langsung membelalakan matanya kala melihat nomor yang melponnya tersebut. Tentu saja Baekhyun masih mengingat kalau itu adalah nomor yang menelponnya tadi pagi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah nomor telepon Park Chanyeol.

"Kekasih anda sekarang tengah mabuk di bar kami,mohon segera menjemputnya nona. Bar kami ada di Gangnam,Xoxo bar. Gamsahamnida."

Tuttt… tuuuttt…

Baekhyun menatap kosong kearah ponselnya, "Jinja Park Chanyeol! Kenapa aku yang harus menjemputnya?" ujar Baekhyun tidak percaya kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas. Dan kembali menatap kearah tenangnya sungai Han. Tapi….

"Aishhh… " umpat BAekhyunsegera beranjak sambil membawa tasnya. Berjalan secepat mungkin kepinggir jalan raya dan menyetop sebuah taxi.

Dan disnilah Baekhyun berdiri sekarang,di depan sebuah bar bernama Xoxo. Baekhyun menimbang apakah dia harus masuk atau tidak?

'untuk apa aku menjemputnya?' pikir Baekhyun dan mulai membalikan badannya untuk meninggalkan bar itu,tapi..

"Kau harus membayar ini semua Park Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun sarat akan emosi dan ketegangan,membalikkan badannya dan masuk kedalam bar tersebut.

Bau asap rokok dan alcohol tercium dengan jelas di hidungnya. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Chnayeol.

"Ha…." Gumamnya saat melihat sosok yang sedang menelungkupkan badannya di meja bar dengan seorang namja berseragam bartender disampingnya. Baekhyun segera berjalan menyeberangi ruangan untu menuju kea rah Chanyeol.

"Aku orang yang kau telpon tadi." Ujar Baekhyun pada pelayan bar tersebut.

"Oh! Anda nona Bee?" ujar pelayan tersebut membuat Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Begitulan nama kontak anda yang ada di telpon tuan ini."

"Ya…" ujar Baekhyun tidak mau memusingkannya karena dia merasa pening dengan bau alcohol dan rokok ditambah dengan dentuman kuat music di lantai dansa.

"Ah.. ini ponsel tuan ini. Dan putri anda sangat cantik nona." Pelayan itu menyerahkan ponsel Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menerimanya dan apa membelalakan matanya. Putri? Apakah….

"Byun Baekhyunhhhh… babyyhhhhh…" chanyeol menggumam.

"Itu adalah nama yang sejak tadi disebutkan oleh tuan ini nona. dan sepertinya itu adalah nama anda." Ujar pelayan itu.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Begitulah." Jawab Baekhyun. "Apakah billnya sudah dibayar?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencoba merogoh saku celana Chanyeol,dan menemukan kunci mobil Chanyeol.

"Belum nona."

Baekhyun segera membuka tasnya dan memberika kartu berwarna hitam pada pelayan tersebut. Setelah menerimanya pelayan tersebut langsung membawanya ke kasir.

"Kalau kau ingin tau,kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan Park Chanyeol. Kau tetap tidak berubah." Dumel Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Nona.. ini kartu anda." Pelayan tersebut kembali dan mengembalikan kartu hitam milik Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau bantu aku,membawanya ke mobil?"

"Tentu nona."

.

Setlah memposisikan Chanyeol di jok belakang mobil dengan kaki yang di tekuk karena kakinya yang panjang. Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera masuk ke jok pengemudi?

"Nana-yaaa…. Kau…. Ukhhh.." Chanyeol kembali menggumam.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap dashboard mobil Chanyeol. Disana Baekhyun melihat ada foto Chanyeol dengan seorang remaja yang sangat mirip dengannya. Baekhyun seolah terhipnotis oleh gadis yang terlihat tengah mencium pipi Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Baekhyunnahhh.. kenapa kau muncuk lagi haaa? Apa yang harus kau lakuakan… apa?" gumaman Chanyeol menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun langsung mnengok kearah Chanyeol.

"Katakan? Dimana alamat rumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun,Baekhyun bukanlah orang bodoh yang mengharapkan jawaban dari orang mabuk. Yang Baekhyun lihat hanyalah wajah konyoll yang tidak sadarkan diri. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Park Chanyeol." Desis Baekhyun.

.

Akhirnya sekarang Baekhyun tengah memapah Chanyeol dengan susah payah keluar dari lift menuju pintu apartemennya yang berada diujung koridor. Dengan tubuh mungilnya,Baekhyun memapah orang yang lebih besar darinya.

"Jika bukan mengingat kau adalah orang yang sudah menciptakan anakku dan membesarkan anakku,aku tidak mau melakukan ini. Dasar pria brengsek." Baekhyun terus saja mengucapkan makian pada Chanyeol. Entahlah dia tau tidak apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya hingga mau melakuakan ini. Ada perasaan rindu,dan perasaan senang di balik rasa takut dan bersalahnya pada Chanyeol.

Setalah sampai didalam apartemennya Baekhyun langsung membawa Chanyeol ke kamarnya tanpa pikir panjang. Dan sekali lagi dia tidak tau kenapa dia membawa Chanyeol ke kamarnya.

"Byun baekhyunhhh…" Chanyeol kembali mengigau. "Kau adalahh… satu-satunya wanita yang bisa memuatku seperti ini… Nana… eommamu begitu kejam."

"Yak! Aku tidak kejam." Baekhyun reflek membentak Chanyeol karena mengatainya kejam. "Hmm.. Setidaknya jangan gunakan kata kejam,Chan." Guman Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memiringkan badannya,dan Baekhyun mulai melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki yang di pakai oleh Chanyeol. Setelahnya tangan Baekhyun bergerak menuju ikat pinggang Chanyeol,tapi ..

Deg.

"Tunggu…." Gumam Baekhyun dan menyentuh dadanya. "Kenapa aku berdebar?" monolog Baekhyun. "Baekhyun kau hanya akan menolong orang mabuk dan membuatnya nyaman saja dengan melepas ikat pinggangnya tapi…" dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun menanggkupkan pipinya dengan tangannya karena malu.

"Aishh… Baekhyun.. kau dulu sering melihatnya tanpa busana kenapa kau sekarang seperti ini." Ujar Baekhyun menguatkan dirinya. Kemudian dengan cepat meraih ikat pinggang Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya.

Grep..

Saat akan menarik ikat pinggang tersebut tangan besar menangkap tanagn Baekhyun dan tentu saja pemilik tangan besar tersebut adalah Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkaget dan menatap Chanyeol

Deg.

Mata mereka bertemu,Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Tatapan mata Chanyeol begitu dalam menghujam ke dalam mata Baekhyun dan itu mampu menghipnotis Baekhyun. Dan semakin lama jarak antara mereka semakin terkikis,dan tangan Chanyeol yang bebas mulai meraih pinggang Baekhyun untuk membawanya semakin dekat dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC dulu ya~**

**.**

**.**

**Terus terang saya bingung dengan Chapter ini,huhuhuhhu. Saya bingung! Huwee..**

**Ampuni saya readerdeul apabila chapter ini diluar harapan atau gimana.. huhuhu**

**Ampuni saya…**

**Tolong masukannya untuk chapter selanjutnya**

**Dan terimakasih atas review di chap sebelumnya,I LUV U ~**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Peppa28**

**Tittle : Bad Daddy? Or Good Daddy?**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Nayoon /Nana (OC)**

**Genre : Familly, marriage**

**Rate : T+ M**

**Length : 3 of ….**

**Warning : EYD kacau dan Typo sana sini , DAN SEKALI LAGI UNTUK YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI FF INI MOHON SEGERA CLOSE TAB ANDA **

Nana POV

"Paman,appa tidak pulang lagi semalam?" tanyaku pada paman Lee, saat ini kami sedang berada dimeja makan.

"Belun nona." jawab paman Lee.

"Kemana ajushi itu pergi? Menyebalkan!." Gumamku. Ini sudah biasa terjadi, appa tidak pulang. Dan tidak memberi kabar. Aku menduga pasti appa sedang bersama seorang wanita sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong soal wanita,aku teringat wanita itu. Entah kenapa rasanya mata wanita itu begitu familiar dan entah kenapa aku merasa dekat sekaligus jauh pada wanita itu. Padahal aku tidak tau siapa wanita itu. Tunggu! Appa mengatakan padaku mungkin dia kenal dengan wanita itu…

"Hmmm.. Paman."

"Iya?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku.

Kulihat paman Lee menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatapku, "Silahkan saja,nona."

"Hmmnn… Apakah paman pernah melihat….. melihat….." aku terdiam, kenapa sulit sekali mengucapkan kata itu. Aku menarik nafasku kemudian mengehmbuskannya lagi, "Apakah paman pernah melihat bagaimana rupa…. Eommaku?" akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya.

Dan ekspresi paman Lee adalah terkejut dan kaget. Aku sendiri juga heran, entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin sekali mengetahui sedikit informasi tentang wanita itu. Kalau kalian bertanya apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan pada wanita itu adalah aku membenci sekaligus merindukannya. Selama ini yang aku tau adalah wanita itu pergi menginggalkanku sejak aku masih bayi. Meninggalkan aku yang masih sangat membutuhkannya. Appa tidak pernah mengatakan kalau wanita itu tidak menginginkannku, tapi aku selalu menyimpulkan kalau wanita itu benar tidak menginginkanku ada. Andai dia menginginkanku kenapa wanita itu pergi meninggalkan aku, sehingga membuatku tumbuh tanpa seorang ibu. Membuatku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya di peluk dan di cium oleh ibu. Tapi, tidak bisa aku pungkiri kalau aku juga merindukan sosok wanita itu dalam hati kecilku.

"Paman…" panggilku. "Katakan padaku, apakah paman tau seperti apa rupanya?" tanyaku lagi karena paman Lee tidak juga menyahut.

"Ah, maafkan saya nona. Saya tidak pernah beretemu atau melihatnya nona." jawab paman Lee.

"Kau serius?" aku tidak yakin kalau paman Lee tidak tau. Tentu saja aku tau, paman Lee adalah pelayan appa sejak appa masih kecil. Jadi, aku berfikir kalau apapun masalah appa, paman Lee pasti tau. Aku menatap tajam paman Lee dan paman menundukkan kepalanya. "Paman tau? Seandainya paman tidakk tau bagaimana rupanya. Setidaknya beritahu aku siapa namanya?" ujarku lagi. Appa tidak pernah memberitahu aku siapa nama atau bagaimana rupa wanita yang telah melahirkanku tersebut.

"Hahh." Aku menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, aku berangkat." Putusku akhirnya. "Kalau appa pulang, aku mau dia yang menjemputku hari ini." Tambahku sebelum benar-benar meninggalakn meja makan.

Author POV

Drtttttt….. drt….

Ponsel yang tergeletak dilantai itu bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya, menjerit memanggil sang pemilik yang masih asyik bergelut dialam mimpinya. Dan di ranjang yang ada didalam kamar tersebut, terlihat dua orang yang masih berkelana didalam alam mimpi mereka. Mereka terlihat tengah memeluk satu sama lain, dan tentu saja tanpa busana.

"Nghh…" terlihat salah satu dari dua insan itu mulai menampakan kesadarannya. Dan mencoba membuka mata sipitnya, dan dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Tapi, saat menyadari dia seperti menyentuh kulit lain, dia langsung membelalakan matanya.

"AAAAAAAAAA…."

"Yak! Berisik."

Teriakan Baekhyun hanya ditanggapi oleh peringatan berisik oleh Chanyeol. Ya, dua orang itu adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

1

2

3

Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya lebar sesaat setelah dia mendengar dan menanggapi teriakan tersebut. Dan dengan cepat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, dan Chanyeol lebih kaget lagi saat hal yang dilihatnya adalah Baekhyun. Matanya yang bundar itu seketika semakin membulat karena melotot.

"Kau…." Chanyeol mendesis. "Shit.." dan dilanjutkan dengan umpatan. Kemudian langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur, memunguti bajunya yang berserakan, memakainya secepat yang ia bisa. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengamati Chanyeol yang memakai pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru.

Setalah semua pakainnya kembali melekat ditubuh tingginya, Chanyeol bergegas menuju pintu kamar. Tapi, tepat saat hendak membuka daun pintu Chanyeol berhenti. "Anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan itu, entah kenapa hati kecil Baekhyun merasa sakit dan dengan cepat Baekhyun melompat dari ranjang besarnya, segera berlari keluar dengan hanya berbalukan selimut. Baekhun mengejar Chanyeol.

"Tunggu.." Baekhyun menghentikan Chanyeol yang beberapa langkah lagi akan sampai pada pintu depan. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kaki panjangnya, dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Wae?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap wajah Chanyeol, tidak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa rindu yang merayap dihati kecilnya. "Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku sudah terlambat." Ujar Chanyeol dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi.

"Apakah… Apakah sebegitu bencinya dirimu padaku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih tapi masih cukup jelas untuk di dengar oleh telinga Chanyeol. "Sebesar itukah rasa benci dihatimu?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun membuat darah diubun-ubun Chanyeol menjadi naik. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya untuk meredam emosinya. Bahkan buku-buku jari Chanyeol kini sudah memutih karena kuatnya dia menggenggam tangannya.

"Apakah…. Apakah…. Nana…" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. "Apakah Nana tau kalau aku adalah ibunya?" lanjut Baekhyun. "Argghhhhh.. appo.." ringis Baekhyun karena dengan cepat Chanyeol membalikkan langkahnya dan langsung mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun dengan kuat dan membuat Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan.

Deg.

Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh amarah disorotnya, dan membuat Baekhyun merasa takut. Ini adalah kali kedua Chanyeol menampakan sorot mata mengerikan seperti ini pada Baekhyun. Yang pertama saat Baekhyun menyerahkan bayi kecil yang masih merah pada Chanyeol.

"Ibu?" bisik Chanyeol dengan nada meremehkan. "MASIH PANTASKAH KAU DISEBUT SEORANG IBU?" bentak Chanyeol. "TIDAK ADA IBU DI DUNIA INI YANG DENGAN KEJAM MENINGGALKAN ANAKNYA YANG MASIH MERAH. DAN KAU MASIH MENYEBUT DIRIMU IBU? Lucu sekali nona Byun." Chanyeol mengakiri bentakannya dengan sebuah bisikan yang menurut Baekhyun sangat menegerikan.

"Dan jika kau bertanya apakah aku membencimu, bahkan kau sudah tau sendiri apa jawabanku." Ujar Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan berbalik menuju pintu.

"Lalu… Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah aku tidak berkah membencimu?" tanya Baekhyun kembali dengan nada lirih yang bisa mengehentikan langkah Chanyeol. "Kau sudah mengehancurkan masa depanku. Asal kau tau." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Chanyeol sekali lagi membalikkan badannya. "Hah.. jika kau berfikir aku mengahancurkan masa depanmu. Lalu apa yang kau capai saat ini? Kau bisa menjadi seorang desainer terkenal di Paris sesuai keinginanmu. Lalu ada yang kurang,nona?"

"Kau membuatku diasingkan dikeluargaku…"

"Kau hanya diasingkan oleh keluargamu, bagaimana dengan Nana? Dia diasingkan oleh lingkugan sekolahnya." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun. "Dan asal kau tau, seandainya Nana bukanlah anakku tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Dia akan dikucilkan. Asal kau tau saja."

". . . . ." Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Jangan muncul lagi….."

"15 tahun." Baekhyun memotong apa yang akan Chanyeol. "Tidak sekalipun aku tidak merasa berdosa, tidak sekalipun aku tidak mengkhawatirkan anakku. Dan tidak sekalipun aku tidak peduli tentang bagaimana pertumbuhannya."

"Aku … Aku sangat menyesal,Chan." Bisik Baekhyun dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh dipipinya.

"Penyesalahnmu tidak akan bisa mengulang waktu,nona Byun." Ujar Chanyeol.

Brak..

Pintu apartemen Baekhyun dibanting dengan keras oleh Chanyeol yang meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap pintu apartemen dengan airmata mengalir deras dipipinya.

Bruk..

Baekhyun merosot mendudukan dirinya dilantai. "Hiks.. kau tidak tau Chan betapa aku membenci diriku sendiri karena lebih memilih mimpiku. Hiks…" bisik Baekhyun diantara tangisnya.

.

BRAK..

Chanyeol menutup pintu utama rumahnya dengan sangat keras yang menunjukkan betapa tinggi emosinya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Ada apa?" tanya paman Lee yang kini menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menegak air dari dalam lemari es. Sedangakan maid lainnya segera menyingkir karena melihat tuan besar mereka dalam kondisi emosi yang tinggi, itu harus mereka lakukan jika mereka tidak mau menjadi korban emosi tuan besar mereka.

Chanyeol menatap tajam pria paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Selama ini hanya paman Lee yang bisa mendekati Chanyeol disaat emosinya tinggi seperti ini. "Apakah hiburanmu tidak menyenangkan?"

"Paman… diamlah., biarkan aku sendiri." Ujar Chanyeol. Dan paman Lee hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol POV

Apa katanya tadi? Dia menganggap dirinya adalah ibu Nana? Jangan bercanda. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku muak. Byun Baekhyun, aku memang mencintaimu tapi kau sendiri yang merubah cinta itu menjadi sebuah kebencian. Asal kau tau, aku hampir saja membunuh anakku sendiri karena aku tidak tau bagaimana cara merawat bayi, bagaimana aku mengalami kesulitan menyembunyikan anakku dari pihak sekolah, bagaimana membagi waktuku untuk bekerja, bersekolah dan merawat Nana. Kalau kau ingin tau, aku menderita baik jiwa maupun raga.

_**Flashback**_

_Saat aku baru memasuki rumah, aku melihat ada Baekhyun disana. Setelah 5 bulan menghilang tanpa jejak, kini dia muncul dihadapanku atau lebih tepatnya dirumahku._

"_Baek.." aku memanggilnya, dia menoleh menatapku dengan mata yang berair. Aku langsung mendekatinya. Asal kalian tau dari sekian banyak wanita yang aku kencani hanya Baekhyun yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar._

"_DIAM DISITU PARK CHANYEOL." Begitu mendengar bentakan appa aku langsung menghentikan langkahku, dan saat aku menatap appa yang sedang berdiri dan tatapanku tertuju pada eomma yang sedang memeluk sebuah buntalan dengan selimut berwarna pink. Dan mata eomma sembab._

"_Wae?" aku bertanya. Dan setelah itu…_

"_Oekk… oekkk…." Sebuah tangisan bayi mengejutkanku. Dan tangisan itu berasal dari buntalan yang ada digendongan eomma. aku menatap bingung kearah orangtuaku dan juga Baekhyun._

"_Sttt… tenanglah sayang jangan menangis… sttttt… kau membuatnya takut,yeobo." Ujar eomma sambil mengayun-ayunkan buntalan ditangannya. Aku menatap Baekhyun, aku bisa mendeskripsikan ekspresinya adalah dia ingin menghampiri buntalan itu tapi dia menahan diri untuk menghampirinya._

"_Apa yang terjadi disini? Baek, kau kemana saja?" tanyaku._

_PLAK.._

_Rasa panas langsung menjalar dipipiku, saat tangan appa menampar pipiku dengan keras. Aku sungguh bingung disini apa yang terjadi. Kenapa appa menamparku?_

"_Aku tidak mendidikmu untuk menjadi seorang bajingan yang tidak bermoral Park Chanyeol." Geram appa._

"_Apa maksud appa? Dan kenapa appa menamparku?" _

_Appa melototkan matanya dan tangannya sudah terangkat sepertinya akan menamparku lagi. "Yeobo.." kudengar suara eomma seperti menginteruksi appa untuk tidak menamparku ladi, dan appa menurunkan tangannya._

"_Aku membesarkanmu untuk tidak menjadi seorang pengecut dan lelaki brengsek." Appa sedikit meninggikan suaranya tapi tidak membentak._

_Aku menaikkan satu alisku, "Apa maksud appa?"_

"_KAU MENGHAMILI GADIS ITU DAN BAYI ITU ADALAH ANAKMU." Appa membentakku._

_Apa? Hamil? Baekhyun? Anak? Bayi?_

_Aku menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan mencengkeram kuat lengannya. "Katakan apa maksud semua ini? Kau tidak mungkin hamil dan sudah melahirkan. KATAKAN?"_

_Bret.._

_Baekhyun menghentak kasar tanganku yang mencengkeramnya. Dia menatapku dengan sorot mata yang tajam seolah meyakinkan kalau itu semua benar. _

"_Ya.." ujarnya. "Semua itu benar, aku hamil olehmu, dan aku sudah melahirkan bayi perempuan yang ada di gendongan eommamu." Lanjutnya dengan nada yakin tidak ada kebohongan disana._

"_Oekk… oek…." Bayi itu menangis, sontak aku menatap kearah eomma. dan aku melihat eomma sedang berusaha menenangkannya. Dan kemudian eomma berjalan kearahku dan Baekhyun._

"_Kumonon, berikan dia ASI." Ujar eomma pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata memohon. "Kau boleh meninggalakannya, aku akan merawat cucuku.. hiks.. tapi, berikan dia ASI untuk saat ini." Lanjut eomma. _

_Apa maksudnya? Baekhyun akan meninggalkan bayinya?_

_Dan yang selanjutnya kulihat adalah Baekhyun dengan luwes mengambil bayi yang sedang menangis itu dari gendongan eomma. Dan entah kenapa bayi itu sedikit lebih tenang saat beralih ke gendongan Baekhyun. Aku juga sedikit heran, Baekhyun tidak menyukai anak kecil,bahkan dia tergolong manja. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa seluwes itu saat mnegambil alih bayi itu dari gendongan eomma._

"_Ikutlah denganku, kau bisa menyusuinya di kamar tamu." Ujar eomma sambil menggiring Baekhyun menuju kamar tamu yang ada disamping tangga._

_**Flashback End**_

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di sandaran kursi ruang kerjaku dan memejamkan mataku mengingat kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu. Saat Baekhyun menyerahkan Nana padaku. Dan apa yang aku lakukan tadi malam dengan wanita wanita itu? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak sadar kalau aku meniduri Baekhyun. Tapi harus kuakui rasa tubuhnya tetap sama.

Tok… tok..

"Masuk." Ujarkku mengijinkan siapapun yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjaku untuk masuk. Dan saat pintu terbuka muncullan paman Lee. "Ada apa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Nona berpesan agar anda menjemputnya untuk hari ini." Jawab paman Lee.

Aku menghela nafasku, "Suruh supir Han menjemputnya, aku sedang sibuk…"

"Kulihat kau sedang tidak melakukan apapun saat ini selain merenungkan sesuatu yang aku tidak tau itu apa." Jawa paman Lee lagi.

"Paman, suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Kumohon…"

"jangan egois." Paman Lee memotong ucapanku. "Kau mengatakan ibu nona Nana egois. Padahal kau tak jauh beda dengannya, egois."

"Paman." Aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku. Tapi paman Lee malah melenggang pergi meninggalaknku.  
"Sial."

Benarkah aku juga egois?

Nana.

Aku melihat jam, dan 30 menit lagi Nana adalah jam pulang sekolah Nana. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menjemput Nana.

Author POV

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah terduduk di sofa ruang TV di apartemennya, dan penampilannya masih kacau. Tubuhnya masih ditutupi oleh selembar selimut tipis yang dia gunakan saat mengejar Chanyeol tadi pagi. Sama sekali tidak ada niatan darinya untuk membersihkan diri. Baekhyun menatap kosong layar datar televisi yang tidak menyala itu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana? Banyak sekali yang dia pikirkan, hingga tanpa sadar lelehan air mata menuruni pipinya.

"Kenapa? Hiks…" isak Baekhyun. "Kenapa semua terasa begitu menyakitkan? Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. hiks.."

_**Flashback **_

"_Eomma eottokae.. hiks.." airmata mengalir semakin deras dipipiku,dengan tangan gemetar aku menatap sebuah benda pipih tipis dengan 2 garis merah yang sangat jelas disana. "Hiks… eomma… Hiks…"_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini tidak mungkin, aku baru 15 tahun dan ini? Bagiamana ini? Eomma…_

_Secara reflek aku meraba perutku yang masih datar, meski aku tidak bisa merasakan dengan tanganku, tapi aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya di dalam rahimku. Aku tidak tau tepatnya berapa usianya, tapi.._

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_Park Chanyeol. Hanya nama itu yang ada dikepalaku, siapa lagi? Kekasihku hanya Chanyeol seorang tidak ada yang lain. dan… dan aku hanya melakukan itu dengan Chanyeol._

_Aku segera berdiri dari terduduknya aku dilantai kamar mandi. Aku segera menyambar jaket dan tasku, segera berlari keluar dari kamarku. Aku harus menemui Chanyeol secepat mungkin._

"_Kenapa terburu-buru sekali,sayang?" kudengar seruan eomma dari arah dapur. Aku menghentikan langkahku._

"_Aku ada urusan eomma, annyeong." Jawabku mencoba sebisa mungkin mengeluarkan suara biasa saja tanpa menunjukkan kalau aku sehabis menangis._

_._

_Sekarang aku berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Chanyeol, saat aku bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu apartemen tersebut. Pintu apartemen terbuka dan menampakan Chanyeol sedang merangkul seorang yeoja dengan mata bulan sambil bercanda. Aku sering mendengar kalau Chanyeol itu playboy dari teman atau kakak tingkat yang seangkatan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi.._

_Dan airmataku jatuh dari pipiku tanpa bisa aku komando, "Hiks.. Chan.."_

"_Bee, apa yang.."_

"_Kau brengsek." Itulah kaliamat yang aku ucapkan sebelum aku berbalik dan berlari meninggalakan apartemen Chanyeol._

"_Ya! Bee… Baekkie.." _

_Aku masih bisa mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang memanggil namaku tapi aku tak lagi mempedulikannya, yang aku inginkan hanyalah berlari menjauh dari sini. Setelah aku sampai di taman yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol, aku berhenti disebuah bangku. Aku mendudukan diriku disana._

"_Hiks… apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks.." tangisku. " Aku tidak bisa menanggung ini sendirian. Aku punya mimpi dan eomma sudah bekerja keras untuk membantuku mengejar mimpiku, tapi aku juga tidak mau semakin berdosa karena membunuhmu." Bisikku. Sempat terfikir olehku untuk melakukan aborsi. "Sekarang, appamu sudah membuktikan kalau dia bukanlah namja baik-baik. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa memberitahu appamu tentang keberadaanmu, kau tau pasti appamu akan menyuruhku membunuhmu. Selain kami masih remaja, appamu adalah seorang anak dari keluarga terpandang."_

_Bukannya aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana keluargaku, aku hanya mencoba berfikir logis. Chanyeol berasal dari keluarga yang lebih berada dari keluargaku, aku yakin keluarganya tidak ingin ada aib dalam keluarga mereka. Dan seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Chanyeol tergolong bad boy, aku takut dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan menyuruhku aborsi._

_._

_PLAK.._

_Aku memegang pipiku yang terasa panas karena sebuah tamparan yang dilancarkan oleh ibuku. Ya, aku memutuskan untuk memberitahu ibuku perihal kehamilanku. Dan aku sudah siap dengan resiko terburuk. Karena aku sadar ini adalah kesalahanku._

"_Apakah eomma mendidikmu untuk menjadi seperti ini,Baekie?" bentak eomma padaku. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. "bagaiman ini bisa terjadi? Dan.. ya Tuhan."_

"_Maafkan aku eomma… hiks.. maafkan aku.. hiks…" tangisku. Sekarang aku bersimpuh di kaki ibuku. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi anak yang tidak berguna._

"_Kau sungguh membuat keluarga kita malu." Ujar eomma dengan nada dingin. "Kau tau kalau eomma bekerja keras demi apa? Demi satu-satunya putri eomma yang ingin menjadi seorang desainer. Dan sekarang lihat apa yang anak eomma lakukan? Dia mungkin lupa akan impiannya menjadi seorang desainer hebat."_

"_Eomma…. hiks… mianhae.. eomma kumohon maaf…."_

"_Sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf,Baek. Kau tau semua sudah terjadi dan tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain melahirkan anakmu dan meminta pertanggung jawaban lelaki yang telah menghamilimu. Katakan siapa yang sudah menghamilimu?" tanya eomma. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap eomma, dan sesaat kemudian kembali menundukan kepalaku._

"_Wae? Katakan Baekhyun siapa?" eomma kembali meninggikan suaranya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa terisak, tidak berani menjawab ataupun menatap eomma._

"_KATAKAN… KATAKAN.. KENAPA? LELAKI ITU TIDAK MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB?" eomma membentakku sambil mengguncang badanku sekarang,eomma sekarang berjongkok dilantai sama sepertiku. "KATAKAN KALAU ITU TIDAK BENAR? KATAKAN." Eomma kembali mengguncang badanku._

"_Eomma… hiks,, kumohon maafkan aku.. eomma.." aku terus memohon pada eomma, dan tiba-tiba eomma menghentikan guncangannya dan menatapku tajam._

"_Kau harus bisa menjadi seorang desainer Baek." Ujar eomma._

"_Eomma.. aku..aku tidak bisa membunuh bayi ini." Ujarku. Eomma menatapku semakin tajam._

"_Kau masih mau melindunginya? Kau tau bayi itu sudah menghancurkan masa depanmu. Dan ayah dari bayi sialan itu adalah seorang namja brengsek." _

"_Eomma kumohon.. bayi ini tidak tau apa-apa."_

"_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya eomma, aku terdiam. Aku sendiri juga tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakuakn._

"_Melahirkan diusia 15 tahun itu beresiko dan karena kau adalah putriku satu-satunya aku tidak mau kau menghadapi masalah itu. Dan asal kau tau.."_

"_Eomma, dia darah daging eomma juga. Dia cucu eomma." aku memotong apa yang eomma katakana._

"_Darah daging kau bilang? Memang dia darah dagingku karena dia anakmu. Tapi ingat, kau masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu? Kau ingin memberi anakmu makan apa? Tidak mungkin kau memerinya makan batu kan Byun Baekhyun?" _

_Aku terdiam. Eomma benar, aku tidak mungkin bisa menghidupinya dan…. Aku tidak tau!_

"_Setidaknya, biarkan aku melahirkannya dan memberikannya pada ayahnya." Apa yang aku katakan? Aku akan memberikan anakku pada Chanyeol? Entah kenapa hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku. Aku tidak mau membunuhnya, maafkan aku._

"_Baguslah kalau kau punya rencana seperti itu, setelah itu kita akan pindah ke Paris untuk meneruskan mimpimu." Ujar eomma. "Aku pusing karenamu, biarkan aku istirahat." Lanjut eomma dan meninggalakanku sendiri, masih bersimpuh dilantai._

"_Aegi mianhae… mianhae… hiks…" _

_**Flashback end**_

Ting Tong….

Aku terbangun dari lamuananku saat mendengar bel apartemenku berbunyi. Tapi meskipun demikian tidak ada niatanku untuk membukanya. Biarlah, aku sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu sekarang.

Ting Tong..

Bel pintu kembali berbunyi, dan dengan terpaksa aku berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Aku membuka layar intercome dan aku lihat adalah wajah Luhan dengan anaknya. Maka dengan cepat aku membuka pintu apartemenku.

"Lu.." aku berujar lega, senang dan bahagia. Aku berfikir Luhan akan marah besar padaku dan tidak mau menemuiku lagi setelah apa yang aku katakan kemarin. Kedatangan Luhan sedikit mengalihkan pikiranku dari dua orang itu.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal tapi toh dia berjalan memasuki apartemenku. Aku tersenyum, sahabatku sudah tidak marah lagi padaku. "Aku masih kesal padamu nona Byun." Ujarnya.

"Kookie… kemarilah.." aku memutuskan untuk menyapa Jungkook saja daripada menanggapi Luhan yang akan lebih marah padaku.

"Andweee…" Luhan menjauhkan Jungkook dariku dan menatapku tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan hingga hanya memakai selimut seperti itu. Dan….." Luhan menghentikan ocehannya dan mengendus-endus kearahku. "Aku mencium bau sperma." Lanjutnya lirih.

Aku membelalakan mataku, aku lupa kalau aku belum mandi sejak insiden tadi pagi. Dan….

"Kau bercinta? Kau bencinta? Dengan siapa?" Luhan langsung menatapku semakin tajam dan matanya begitu mengitimidasi.

Aku memundurkan langkahku, sejujurnya aku takut pada Luhan kalau sudah marah. Dia mengerikan dan tidak sesuai dengan wajah cantiknya. "I… Itu…."

"katakan padaku nona Byun. Se-ka-ra-ng."

"Aku…."

"Baekie…"

Aku menghela nafasku, "Dengan Park Chanyeol. Kau puas sekarang." Ujarku dan pergi meninggalkanya menuju kamar untuk mandi. Aku baru sadar kalau badanku benar-benar bau sperma. Park Chanyeol sialan!

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN, KAU BELU…"

"HUWEEEEEE…."

Author POV

Saat ini terlihat mobil sedan berwarna biru gelap telah terparkir di pinggir jalan di samping kanan sebuah gerbang sekolah. Dan namja dewasa yang sedang duduk dibalik kursi kemudi dengan menggunakan kacamata hitam dan fokus tatapan matanya berada di gerbang sekolah. Matanya mengawasi setiap siswa yang keluar dari dalam sekolah. Dan tak berapa lama, mata bulat dibalik kacamata hitam itu menangkap seseorang yang dia cari. Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobil, dan segera menampakan senyum lebarnya sambil melambai pada seorang gadis yang memakai tas berwarna biru dengan rambut diurai yang dilekapi dengan poni depan dan bando berwarna biru.

"Appa…." Nana berseru saat melihat Chanyeol melambai padanya. Dan Nanapun segera berlari mendekati Chanyeol. "Appa tidak bekerja?" tanya Nana setelah berhenti tepat didepan Chanyeol.

"Anni, appa akan berkencan dengan putri appa hari ini." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada bahagia. Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau selama ini perhatian yang dia berikan kepada Nana kurang. Meskipun Chanyeil sudah sangat perhatian, tapi itu masih kurang. Dan pemikiran akan Baekhyun yang akan merebut Nana darinya menjadi salah satu factor yang memebuat Chanyeol sadar, meskipun itu hanya spekulasi yang muncul di otak namja dengan telinga peri itu.

"Jinjja?" tanya Nana meyakinkan tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada bahagia di suaranya.

"Tentu, apakah appa pernah berebohong padamu?"

Nana mempoutkan bibirnya, "Sering." Ujar Nana.

Chanyeol terpaku sesaat, saat Nana mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu itu mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sering melakukan itu saat dia merajuk padanya dulu. Dan ingatkan Chanyeol kalau usia putrinya itu sama dengan usia dimana dia menghamili Baekhyun sehingga lahirlah putrinya yang cantik itu.

"Appa… Appa? Gwenchana?" Nana menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol karena tiba-tiba ayahnya itu melamun.

"Ah! Ne. kajja kita berangkat, baby." Ujar Chanyeol dan merekapun memasuki mobil sedan berwarna biru tersebut yang kemudian melesat meinggalkan area depan sekolah.

.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Nana tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada kesalnya. "Appa tau, nenek buyut akan membuatku merasa menjadi seorang tuan putri kerajaan yang harus belajar tentang tata karma, sejarah dan keterampilan lainnya. Dan itu membuatku bosan." Lanjut Nana mengoceh panjang. Dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapi ocehan putrinya itu dengan senyum miring.

"Appa membohongiku, appa bilang kita akan berkencan. Nyatanya? Kita malah kesini. Appa menyiksaku." Nana kembali menyuarakan keluhannya.

"Calmdown baby. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan putrinya. "Kita akan tinggal dirumah halmonie untuk sementara." Lanjut chanyeol.

"APA?" pekik Nana dengan mata yang melotot, meski tidak bisa selebar mata Chanyeol. "Appa sedang bergurau?" Nana mencoba meyakinkan kalau appanya sedang mengerjainya.

Dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu." Ujar Chanyeol. "Kajja, kita masuk. Appa merindukan masakan halmoniemu." Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan meninggalakan Nana yang masih terduduk dikursi penumpang dengan wajah syock.

"Baby… Palli.." Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Nana yang tidak juga terlihat keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Chanyeol tau, kalau neneknya, nenek buyut bagi Nana , sangat menjunjung tinggi tata karma dan sopan santun makanya neneknya itu selalu bertindak keras pada Nana yang pada dasarnya memiliki sikap cuek dan seenaknya. Dan tentu saja sikap itu adalah turunan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tau walau neneknya itu keras pada siapapun, neneknya itu sangat menyayangi semuanya. Terutama Nana, jika Nana sakit, neneknya itulah yang akan uring-uringan untuk mengunjungi cicitnya.

"Appa… aku pulang saja boleh?" tanya Nana saat memunculkan tubuhnya dari dalam mobil. Dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Chanyeol, kemudian melambaikan tangannya agar Nana segera mendekat padanya. "Bersiaplah hidup dineraka, Park Nayoon." Gumam Nana dan dengan bberat melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Chanyeol.

Ting Tong….

Chanyeol menekan bel rumah, dan tak berapa pintu terbuka.

"Chan…." Nyonya Park, ibu Chanyeol memekik senang karena melihat putranya. "Nana…. Baby…" begitu melihat Nana, nyonya Park langsung memeluk cucu semata wayangnya yang cantik itu, dan Nana langsung membalas pelukan hangat neneknya itu.

"Halmonie sangat merindukanmu, baby." Bisik Jaejong, nyonya Park. "Bagaimana kabarmu, baby?" tanya Jaeong setelah melepas pelukannya pada Nana dan menangkup kedua tangannya dipipi mulus Nana.

"Aku baik, aku merindukan halmonie." Jawab Nana kembali memeluk neneknya itu. Nana kadang berfikir, neneknya itu terlalu muda untuk dipanggil halmonie. Dan Nana kadang juga berfikir kalau sebenarnya dia adalah anak kedua dari halmonienya itu yang kemudian diangkat anak oleh appanya. Konyol.

"Eomma melupakan anak eomma yang paling tampan ini?" chanyeol menginteruksi karena merasa dilupakan oleh dua wanita beda generasi tersebut.

Jaejoong berganti menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, cucuku lebih penting." Jawab Jaejoong enteng da langsung membuat wajah Chanyeol cemberut.

"Hahahahahahaha…" Nana tertawa lepas dan keras.

"Siapa yang sudah dengan tidak sopan tertawa begitu keras didepan rumah?" suara tua itu otomatis langsung menghentikan tawa Nana. Dan Nana langsung mempoutkan bibirnya lagi. Dan itu sukss membuat Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"Jangan menertawakan penderitaanku appa." Desis Nana. "Halmonie ~" Nana mulai merengek manja karena Jaejoong juga terlihat menahan tawa seperti yang dilakukan appanya.

"Nana…" suara tua itu kini muncul dielakang Jaejoong. Seorang wanita tua yang sudah Nampak keriput tapi entah kenapa masih terlihat cantik, masih sama cantiknya dengan jaejoong itulah yang ada dipikiran Nana.

"Annyeonghaseyo nenek buyut." Otomatis Nana langsung menyapa sambil membungkukkan badannya, seperti apa yang diajarkan wanita tua itu padanya. Chanyeol dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Meskipun Nana kadang merasa sebal pada nenek buyutnya itu, tapi tentu saja Nana juga sangat menyayangi nenek buyutnya itu. "Aku merindukan nenek buyut." Ujar Nana selanjutnya sambil bergerak maju memeluk nenek buyutnya yang sangat cerewet menurut Nana.

"Hmmm.. kau sudah menjadi gadis yang mengerti tata karma rupanya. Bagus, tidak sia-sia aku selalu menguliahimu tentang tata karma." Ujar Heechul, nenek buyut Nana. Nana mencoba menampakan senyum anggunnya menanggapi pujian neneknya. "Dan kau, cucu kurang ajar. Mana rasa hormatmu pada nenekmu. Ha?" kali ini Heechul menuding Chanyeol.

"Anyyeong halmonie." Chanyeol langsung maju menyapa Heechul dan memberikan kecupan dipipi Heechul.

"Yak! Dasar kurang ajar." Protes Heechul.

'Dia selalu mendidik tatakrama padaku, tapi nenek buyut selalu berbicara burul.' Batin Nana,

"Pengecualian untukku." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Kau…"

"Sudahlah eomma, leih baik kita masuk. Lihatlah uri gongju belum mengganti bajunya. Pasti dia lelah setelah pulang sekolah langsung kemari." Jaejoong mencoba menginteruksi, dan segera menggandeng ibunya untuk kembali measuk kedalam rumah.

.

Malam ini, Chanyeol dan kedua orangtuanya tengah berbicara diruang keluarga sambil menonton televise. Jam didinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, makanya tidak ada Nana disini.

"Kau bilang yeoja itu telah kembali?" tanya Jaejoong. Dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol. "Dan kau khawatir kalau kembalinya yeoja itu untuk mengambil Nana darimu?" dan sekali lagi Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini hanya spekulasiku eomma, aku tidak tau apa sebenarnya tujuannya kembali."

"Kau jangan menuduh orang sembarangan, Chan." Ujar Jaejoong dan Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Dan yeoja itu sudah bertemu dengan Nana."

"APA?" pekik Jaejoong.

"Ya, kemarin saat aku dan Nana berada dipusat perbelanjaan." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa rencanamu sekanjutnya?" kali ini tuan Park, Yunho, mengeluarkan suaranya. Yunho menatap anaknya itu dengan serius.

"Aku tidak tau appa. Makanya aku membawa Nana kemari untuk sementara waktu, biarkan Nana mempunyai lebih banyak orang yang memperhatikannya." Jawab Chanyeol. Harus Chanyeol akui, selama dirumahnya sendiri Nana akan menunjukkan pribadi yang berbeda daripada saat Nana berada dirumah orangtuanya ini.

"Cepatlah menikah, Chan." Ujar jaejoong. "Jangan hanya bermain saja dengan wanita. Ingat kau punya anak perempuan." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Eommamu benar. Kalau kau tidak punya calon. Aku punya beberapa reka bisnis yang masih memiliki anak gadis, mung…"

"Stop." Chanyeol memotong kalimat Yunho. "Aku belum siap untuk berkomitmen. Dan kalian berdua tentu tau, aku memikirkan Nana. kebahagiaan Nana adalah yang utama sekarang. Aku baik-baik saja dengan hidupku sekarang. Berkencan dengan beberapa wanita yang berbeda dan it…."

"Dasar buaya darat." Potong Jaejoong.

"Aku anakmu yang paling tampan eomma."

"aduh.. kepalaku, cukup sekali aku mengalami kejadian ada seorang wanita dengan membawa bayi kehadapanku dan mengatakan itu adalah cucuku." Jaejoong menyindir Chanyeol.

"Hah… terserah padamu saja. Kau sudah dewasa, tapi kau harus ingat. Kau adalah seorang ayah yang harus mendidik putrimu agar tidak terjerumus. Bagaimana kau mendidik putrimu kalau kau sendiri seperti ini?" ujar Yunho.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa dan ememjamkan matanya, "Rasa sakit saat melihat putriku menangis karena menginginkan ibunya masih terasa diuu hatiku appa. Dan rasa sakit itu yang membuatku terobsebi untuk melampiaskannya pada setiapwanita yang tertarik padaku. Dan menerima kenyataan kalau ibu kandung dari anakku tidak menginginkan darah dagingnya sendiri." Terang Chanyeol lirih.

Hening ~

Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa mengerti apa yang Chanyeol rasakan. Meraka juga orangtua, dan mereka juga merasakan sakit saat cucu mereka menangis meminta ibunya tetapi ibunya justru meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jaejoong masih mengingat saat Nana yang masih bayi itu tidak mau meminum susu formula selama beberapa hari dan membuat bayi kecil harus masuk ICU karena kekurangan cairan, Nana hanya menginginkan ASI dari ibunya. Nana hampir saja tidak tertolong dan itu sangat membuat Chanyeol terpukul. Chanyeol meninggalkan sekolahnya demi merawat bayi kecilnya sampai bayi kecilnya itu dinyatakan sehat oleh dokter. Dan selanjutnya Yunho juga menghukum Chanyeol harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya sendiri, yaitu menghidupi anaknya. Dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol mulai bekerja membantu Yunho dikantornya setelah pulang sekolah. Chanyeol mulai bekerja diusia 18 tahun, dan selama Chanyeol bekerja Nana diasuh oleh Jaejoong. Dan saat Chanyeol memasuki universitas, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah apartemen sederhana untuk ditinggalinya dengan bayi kecilnya. Chanyeol tetap bekerja dan dia menyewa seorang baby siter yang hanya akan bekerja menjaga Nana saat dia sibuk. Sering juga, Kyungsoo, kekasih sepupunya yang menjaga Nana disaat dia tidak sibuk. Dan meski demikian Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, hidupnya tidak pernah jauh dari wanita.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin mencoba untuk…." Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Untuk kembali dengan yeoja yang sudah melahirkan Nana?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks readerdeul, semoga terhibur.**

**Terimakasih untuk kritik saran review, follow ataupun favorit kalian. LOVE U ~**

**Sekali lagi gomawo ~**

**See you ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Peppa28**

**Tittle : Bad Daddy? Or Good Daddy?**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Nayoon /Nana (OC)**

**Genre : Familly, marriage, GS**

**Rate : T+ (suatu saat akan berubah M)**

**Length : 4 of ….**

**Warning : EYD kacau dan TYPO EVERY WHERE , DAN SEKALI LAGI UNTUK YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI FF INI MOHON SEGERA CLOSE TAB ANDA **

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol POV

Mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh appa membuatku membelalakan mataku tidak percaya. Appa baru saja menyuruhku untuk menjalin hubungan kembali dengan yeoja itu? Tidak salah?

"Kupikir tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan kembali dengan yeoja itu, kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa dan ingat kalian sudah menjadi orangtua. Cobalah untuk berfikir terbuka. Selama ini appa tidak pernah melihatmu mempunyai hungan serius dengan seorang gadis. Memang kau mempunyai hobi keluar masuk club malam, dan berakhir dengan membawa pulang seorang yeoja. Maka, aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau kau sedang menunggu seseorag atau tidak ingin menjalin hubungan karena masalalumu. Dan jika kau menjadikan istrimu tidak akan menyeyangi Nana sebagai alasan, aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Ujar appa panjang lebar, aku hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Dan, karena usiamu sekarang sudah memasuki kepala 3." Appa menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya, "Aku tau kau sudah punya anak, tapi keluarga kita harus mempunyai keturunan untuk meneruskan garis keturunan Park." Lanjut appa, dan aku langsung kembali enyandarkan punggungku disandaran sofa dan memejamkan mataku. Jadi alasannya adalah keturunan nama keluarga.

"Dan, mau tidak mau kau harus menikah dan menghasilkan anak laki-laki." Ujar Appa dengan nada serius yang kental.

"Yeobo ~."

"Jangan membelanya kali ini, sayang. Chanyeol memang harus melakukannya. Suatu saat nanti Nana akan menikah dan namanya akan mengikuti marga suaminya. Begitupula anak-anaknya. Aku tidak mau, nama keluargaku hanya berhenti dinama anakku." Jelas appa. "Pikirkanlah itu, Chan. Jja, sudah malam istirahatlah. Jadwalmu panjang untuk besok." Lanjut appa dan kulihat beranjak meninggalkan sofa dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Apa yang dikatakan oleh appa tentu saja ada benarnya, tapi…..

"Apakah benar yeoja itu telah kembali Chan?" eomma bertanya padaku.

"Hmm.. Itu benar." Jawabku tanpa menatap eomma. "Dan eomma tau… aku… aku… ah lupakan eomma. biarkan aku istirahat." Aku batal mengakui sesuatu pada eomma, aky mencium kening eomma dan beranjak menyusul appa kelantai dua untuk menuju kamarku.

Aku berjalan dilorong untuk menuju kamarku, tapi saat aku akan membuka kenop pintu kamarku, aku berhenti dan menatap pintu kamar yang berada tepat didepan kamarku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki panjangku menuju pintu dengan cat coklat yang dipintunya tergantung pigora gantung kecil yang didalamnya terdapat fotoku dan Nana yang sedang tersenyum kearah kamera. Aku tersenyum menatap foto tersebut.

Klek..

Kamar Nana dirumah ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar yang ada dirumah kami, masih bernuansa biru. Kutatap buntalan yang ada ditengah ranjang, aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati ranjang. Dan langsung mendudukan diriku dipinggir ranjang.

"Dasar… Kau masih saja suka tertidur dengan posisi seperti ini. Ini akan membuatmu segera osteoporis, baby." Bisikku sambil membenarkan posisi tidur Nana yang tadinya menelungkup seperti udang ke posisi telentan

Setelah menaikkan selimut sebatas dadanya, aku menatap wajah yang merupakan copian dari yeoja itu. Harus kuakui, aku selalu terpesona pada wajah itu. "Kau tau, appa sedang bingung sayang." Ujarku lagi kali ini aku mengelus kepala Nana dan membuatnya menggerakkan badan tapi tetap tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Byun Baekhyun.

Nama itu kembali melintas dikepalaku. Wajah Nana adalah copy darinya, meski sifatnya dalah copy dariku. Tapi tetap saja wajah Nana selalu mengingatkan aku padanya. Semakin Nana tumbuh dewasa, semakin sulit bagiku untuk melupakan wanita itu karena jika menatap Nana aku selalu bisa melihatnya diwajah Nana.

"Apakah yang harus aku lakukan, baby?" bisikku, sekarang aku mulai membaringkan tubuhku di space kosong disamping Nana. "Apakah kau menginginkan seorang ibu untuk hidupmu nak?" lanjutku kembali dengan suara yang berbisik.

Yang aku takutkan adalah jika Nana tidak menyukai wanita yang akan aku nikahi, jika aku menikah nanti. Dan tentu saja aku tidak mau menikahi wanita yang salah. Aku sangat mengerti apa yang appa rasakan. Aku adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya dikeluargaku dan tentu saja mereka mengharapkan seorang keturunan yang nantinya akan mewarisi nama Park. Tapi, nyatanya anakku adalah seorang perempuan dimana nantinya anaknya tidak bisa memakai nama Park dinamanya.

Dan Baekhyun? Aku masih merasakan sakitnya jika aku mengingat itu. Dan apa menyuruhku untuk mempertimbangkan memperbaiki hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Apakah appa sudah merasa frustasi karena perbuatanku?

Dan Nana? aku ragu Nana akan menyukai ide aku memperbaiki hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Aku sendiri saja merasa tidak menyukai ide itu, apalagi anakku? Dan aku khawatir kalau Nana justru membenci Baekhyun. Dan aku yakin Nana merasakan hal itu sekarang. Membenci siapapun ibunya?

Kuharap pikiran ini akan hilang seiring aku membuka mata esok pagi.

.

Baekhyun POV

"Baek, kau mendengarku?" kudengar suara Luhan kembali membawaku bnagun dari lamunanku. "Kau ini kenapa? Sejak kemarin kau seperti ini, kau masih memikirkan malam panasmu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Yak.."

"Kau masih memikirnya? Ck." Decaknya. "Akui saja, sangat terlihat dimatamu. Dan apakah kau serius akan kembali ke Paris lusa?"

Aku menatap Luhan. "Tentu saja, aku harus kembali kesana. Aku tidak mau butikku terbengkalai dan para modelku menjadi menganggur." Jawabku. Ya, aku berencana kembali ke Paris lusa. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku berat meninggalakan kota ini. Apakah karena mereka berdua? Chanyeol dan pytriku. Aku yakin, gadis yang bersama Chanyeol sewaktu dipusat perbelanjaan adalah putriku.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menundanya? Itu terlalu cepat. Dan jika aku boleh mengatakan kalau kau sebenarnya ke Korea tidak ada urusan apa-apa." Ujar Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hah.." Luhan menggela nafasnya dan melanjutkan, "Kau hanya menambah masalahmu disini, pertama kau bertemu dengan putrimu meski kau tidak yakin kalau itu adalah putrimu atau bukan. Dan yang lebih parah adalah… kau bercinta dengan Chanyeol yang jeas-jelas dia sangat membencimu."

Luhan benar. "Dan kau tidak berani mencari fakta, apakah yang kau temui kemarin adalah benar putrimu atau bukan. Dan aku bisa menjamin kalau sebenarnya hatimu tidak siap untuk meninggalakan Korea. Aku benarkah?" kata Luhan. Aku hanya bisa terdiam karena harus aku akui apa yang dia katakana adalah benar.

"Dan Baek.. apakah… Apakah kau tidak takut apabila apa yang kau lakuakn dengan Chanyeol kemarin membuahkan hasil?"

Aku melototkan mata sipitku mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Tidak mungkin, tapi…. Ya Tuhan.

"Baek?"

"Sejujurnya aku takut, Lu." Cicitku dengan suara lirih. Karena itulah yang baru saja aku rasakan. Takut akan hal bisa saja terjadi.

Grep. Luhan menggenggam tanganku. "Tatap aku." perintah Luhan dan akau mnegikutinya, aku menatap mata Luhan. "Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan eberapa tahun silam. Dan jika hal sama kembali terjadi jangan lakukan kesalah yang sama. Jika nanti salah satu benih Chanyeol ada yang kembali tubuh dalam tubuhmu, jangan kau lakuakn kesalahn yang sama." Ujar Luhan.

"Lu, kau tau ini berat untukku. Dan jangan mensugestiku akan hal itu. Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku sedang tidak dalam…." Aku menghentikan kalimatmu, dan memikirkan benarkah? Kumohon jangan.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan.

Aku memejamkan mataku, "Aku tidak tau." Ujarku lirih. "Kumohon jangan buat aku semakin berasa tidak karuan, Lu." Lanjutku.

"Hah.." Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Minhae, aku hanya kesal padamu. Hanya karena bibi ambisimu dan bibi Byun kau rela melakukan kejahan yang sangat kejam….. Ya! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Protes Luhan karena aku menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membehas itu lagi nyonya Oh." Ujarku penuh penekanan. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kookie? Kenapa sedari tadi aku tidak melihatnya?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Memang sejak aku sampai dirumah Luhan, aku tidak melihat si kecil Jungkook.

"Dia bersama halmonienya, kau tau kan rasanya hamil muda?"

"APA?" pekikku.

"Ya, rasanya hamil muda. Kau akan selalu merasa lemas dan pusing. Sedangakan Kookie sedang dalam masa aktifnya, Sehun tidak mau aku kelelahan akhirnya menitipkannya dirumah ibunya." Terang Luhan.

"Kookie belum genap 3 tahun?"

"Diamlah, ini keinginan Sehun. Kau tau kan usia kita ini sudah kepala 3, tidak baik menunda kehamilan terlalu lama." Jawab Luhan.

"Berapa usianya?" tanyaku, sambil menatap perut Luhan yang masih terliaht datar.

"Sekitar 5minggu." Jawabnya. "Baek, kau tau aku sangat menginginkan es krim tiramisu di kedai es krim yang dudlu sering kita kunjungi." Ujar Luhan tiba-tiba. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan permohonan. Apa maksudnya?

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"hehehehe.. Aku mau kau yang membelikannya untukku."

Aku melototkan mata sipitku, "Kau sedang bercanda kan Lu?"

"Ayolah Baek, kau adalah sahabatku dan sebentar lagi kau akan kembali ke Paris. Tidak ada salahnya kau melakuakn hal kecil untuk calon keponakan barumu ini." Jawab Luhan.

"Kau masih punya suami yang bisa kau suruh untuk membeli itu nonya Oh." Yang benar saja aku harus kembali ke kedai itu, kedai itu adalah kedai dimana aku sering membeli es krim dengan Chanyeol dulu. Chanyeol? Oh tidak, kenapa nama itu yang muncul.

"Baek… kumohon…" Luhan memohon dengan menggunakan deer eyesnya. Akhirnya aku memejamkan mataku, menghela nafasku, dan menganggukkan kepalaku. "Kyaa.. Kau memang sahabat yang paling baik, aku menyayangimu."

.

Dan akhirnya disinilah aku sekarang. Di depan sebuah kedai es krim yang dulu menjadi langgananku dan Luhan saat kami masih junior high school, dan tentu saja langganan berkencanku dengan Chanyeol. Hah! Nama itu selalu menghiasi kepalaku.

"Oke, Byun Baekhyun segeralah masuk dapatkan es krimnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu." Gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Segera aku mengambil tasku yang ada di jok samping kemudi, dan keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kedai.

Kedai ini masih ramai seperti dulu. Mungkin karena letaknya yang strategis, kedai ini langsung menghadap kearah SMP dan SMA Hanyang. Jika kau berdiri di pintu kedai kau akan tepan menghadap ke perhimpitan dua gedung sekolah itu. Dan tentu saja sekarang kedai ini lumayan ramai karena jam pulang sekolah. Aku melihat banyak siswa yang sedang bersantai disini. Aku segera berjalan ke kasir.

"Selamat datang." Sapa sang penjaga kasir dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin satu cup jumbo es krim tiramisu, dan… hmmm… es krim stroberi dengan cup jumbo juga." Ujarku. Sambil menyerahkan kartu kreditku.

"Ne, mohon tunggu sebentar." Ujar prauniaga itu lagi, aku segera menuju kearah meja terdekat. Tapi..

Bruk…

"Mianhae.. aku kurang ha…"

Deg.

Mata itu? Wajah itu? Gadis itu?

Mataku enar-benar terkunci pada wajah yang ada di hadapanku ini. Dan entah kenapa hati ini tiba-tiba bergetar. Ya Tuhan, dadaku tersa sesak.

"Eonni…. Eonni… hello…" dia sedikit menggoyangkan lenganku dan membuat aku sadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah.. Eh…" aku merasa linglung,

"Eonni, gwenchana? Mianhae karena mengotori blazer eonni." Ujarnya.

Eonni? Apa tidak salah? Dia memanggilku eonni?

"Eonni…. Eonni…."

"Ah.. gawenchana. Ja.. jangan khawatir." Ujarku masih terfokus pada wajahnya. Benar-benar aku jaman aku SMP. Benarkah?

"Benarkah?"

"Ye, aku baik-baik saja." Ujarku sedikit memebrikan senyumku. "Ah… es krim stroberimu? Aku akan menggantinya." Ujarku lagi karena es krimnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Anio, ini kesalahnku. Tidak apa-apa…"

"Anni.. aku akan membelikan untukmu. Kajja ke kasir." Ajakku langsung berjalan menuju kasir. Jantungku sekarang berdetak tak menentu, aku berada di dekatnya bahkan sangat dengan.

Grep.

Gadis itu menggapi tanganku.

Deg.

Jantungku kembali berdetak keras, kulit kami bersentuhan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku ersentuan lagi dengannya.

"Eonni gwenchana? Eonni.."

"Ah… annio…" elakku.

"Kenapa eonni menangis?" tanyanya. Aku langsung meraba pipiku dan benar aku merasakan basah disana, air mataku keluar tanpa terasa olehku.

"Nan gwenchana. Aku hanya kelilipan. Ah, kau ingin rasa apa?" aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, tapi mata sipitnya menatapku tajam seolah menusuk langsung ke mataku.

"Nana, kenapa kau la…"

Author POV

"Nana, kenapa kau la,,,," Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya saat tengah melihat anakny tengah berdiri dengan seseorang yang pasti itu adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol seketika itu langsung mengeraskan tatapannya. Dan baekhyun juga tengah melototkan mata sipitnya karena kaget dan tidak menyangka akan bertemu Chanyeol disaat dia bertemu dengan Nana.

"Ada sedikit masalah appa. Aku menabrak eonni ini dan.. Appa…." Nana menginterupsi Chanyeol yang tengah menatap Baekhyun tajam. Nana menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun dan mendapati wanita yang baru saja dia tabrak itu terllibat adu tatap dengan appanya yang Nana tidak mengerti arti dari tatapan tajam dua orang dewasa yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Tapi Nana tentu saja merasakan kalau wajahnya sangat mirip dengan wanita yang baru saja dia tabrak. 'Ada apa dengan mereka?' itulah pertanyaan yang muncul di hati Nana.

"Appa…" Nana menginterupsi Chanyeol.

"Kita pulang." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada dingin sambil menarik tangan Nana tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Baekhyun.

"Tapi appa,, eonni it… Appa…" Nana berniat protes tetapi Chanyeol tetap menariknya keluar dari kedai. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Chanyeol dan Nana. "Eonni.. Mianhae…" sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kedai Nana berseru pada baekhyun. Dan seruan Nana berhasil membangunkan Baekhyun dari keterpakuannya.

Dan segera Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mengejar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh dan kekiri dan kekanan, dan saat melihat Chanyeol dan Nana yang sudah mencapai berwarna biru, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju mobil tersebut tanpa mempedulikan sepatu hak tinggi yang dia kenakan yang membuat kakinya sakit.

"Chan…" Baekhyun menghentikan niatan untuk memanggil Chanyeol. Tapi..

"PARK CHANYEOL."

Seruan itu kontan membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya yang memang sudah sampai pada mobilnya. Chanyeol dan Nana menatap Baekhyun yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Disini Nana terheran, darimana yeoja yang baru dia temui mengetahui nama ayahnya. Dan Chanyeol semakin menegaskan wajahnya karena baekhyun berani memanggilnya dihadapan Nana. dan tak berapa lama Baekhyun sampai dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Kuhomon tunggu.. hahh.. tunggu.." ujar Baekhyun.

"Eonni waeyo?" tanya Nana yang penasaran. Baekhyun menatap, dan entah kenapa airmatanya tak bisa dibendung lagi. "Kenapa eonni menangis lagi?"

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Nana, dan sekarang dia sudah berada di hadapan Nana. Mata Nana dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan. Nana merasakan hatinya bergetar saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dia mengerti dan kenapa Baekhyun menangis. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam, entah kenapa dia enggan untuk menarik Nana menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Grep.

"Mianhae.. hiks.." isak Baekhyun menarik Nana dalam pelukannya. Dan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun membuat Nana dan Chanyeol melototkan mata masing-masing.

Nana bingung, tetapi entah kenapa hatinya menghangat. Berbagai pertanyaan dan spekulasi muncul dihati Nana? kenapa wanita yang baru hari ini dia temui dan kenapa tiba-tiba memeluknya seolah mereka adalah orang yang sudah saling kenal. Dan kenapa hatinya seperti ini? Nana semakin bingung.

"Mianhae…. Jeongmal Mianhae…" Baekhyun terus membisikan kata maaf di telinga Nana, dan Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Eonni waeyo?" Nana mengeluarkan suaranya.

Bret..

Belum sempat baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah memisahkan pelukan keduanya. "Kita pulang, cepat masuk." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Chan /Appa." Baekhyun dan Nana berujar bersamaan.

"Masuk.." desis Chanyeol dengan menatap tajam Nana. Dan nyali Nana menciut saat mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa merinding saat menatap wajah menyeramkan Chanyel.

"Chan, kumohon.." mohon Baekhyun lirih, dan airmata semakin deras membanjiri pipinya.

"Nana, apakah aku harus mengulang perintahku?" desis Chanyeol karena Nana masih terlihat enggan untuk beranjak.

"Chan, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Berikan aku kesempatan.. hiks.." kali ini Baekhyun berujar kepiluan dihatinya.

"Kesempatan?" tanya Chanyeol. "PARK NAYOON." Chanyeol berteriak dan dengan segera Nana beranjak untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Chan…" Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan dengan cepat Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan baekhyun, hingga baekhyun tersungkur.

"Eonni…" Nana berteriak dan segera menolong Baekhyun, meskipun Nana tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya tapi saat melihat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur membuat hatinya bergetar.

"Eonni gwenchana?" tanya Nana, dan hanya di balas oleh tatapan penuh airmata oleh Baekhyun. "Apa yang appa lakukan? Kenapa appa membuat eonni ini terjatuh." Nana memprotes Chanyeol dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Masuk…" Chanyeol kembali mendesis menahan amarah melihat Nana berusaha membantu BAekhyun berdiri.

"Anni…"

"Kubilang masuk."

"Anni.. Aku akan menolong eonni ini." Jawab Nana.

"Apakah kau akan tetap menolongnya meskipun dia adalah orang yang telah meninggalakanmu sejak kau masih bayi?" bisik Chanyeol, dan seketika membuat Nana dan Baekhyun melototkan matanya dan seolah waktu berhenti berputar.

Hening ~

Meraka diapit oleh mobil jadi kejadian ini tidak menarik perhatian orang yang berjalan.

"Wanita ini adalah wanita yang melahirkanmu dan meninggalkanmu padaku 15 tahun yang lalu." Ujar Chanyeol lagi kali ini matanya mneyiratkan akan kesedihan.

Dan perlahan Nana yang awaknya menatap Chanyeol, secara perlahan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun.

Deg.

Baekhyun merasakannya aura kebencian yang sangat dari tatapan Nana yang langsung menghujam ke matanya.

"Apakah itu benar?" tanya Nana lirih.

" . . . . . " Baekhyun terdiam.

"Apakah itu benar? Kau adalah wanita itu?" Nana mengulangi pertanyaannya.

" . . . . " Dan Baekhyun tetap terdiam, harus Baekhyun akui bahwa sekarang dia merasa benar-benar takut pada orang yang ada didepannya.

"Katakan! Apakah itu benar?" kali ini Nana meninggikan suaranya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya terdiam, hatinya merasa sakit melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang membuka semuanya hanya karena dia yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Apakah kau tidak punya mulut untuk menjawat?" Nana kembali meninggikan suaranya. "katakan padaku, apakah itu benar?" Nana kembali membentak, jika sedang seperti ini tentu saja sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tetap bungkam, sejujurnya dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dijawab ataupun tidak, tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa dia telah menyakiti remaja yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya. Baekhyun merasa takut menatap anaknya sendir, bagaimana tidak anaknya itu menampakan raut wajah yang didominasi oleh kemarahan tapi mata yang merupakan copy dari matanya itu tengah mengeluarkan airmata tanpa ada isakan dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kau diam? Kau tidak bisa menjawab?" bisik Nana. "Kau adalah wanita yang kejam."

"NANA." teriak Chanyeol saat Nana berlari menjauhi mereka. "Kau menyakitinya lagi." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum mengejar Nana yang berlari kearah jalan raya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya terpaku melihat dua orang itu meninggalkannya.

Nana POV

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja aku dengar. Yeoja itu adalah orang yang selama ini aku rindukan dan aku benci karena meninggalakanku. Padahal aku sempat terkagum karena aku merasa dia sangat mirip denganku. Tapi…

Sakit? Tentu saja sakit.

Bruk..

"Mianhae.." ujarku saat aku menabrak seseorang, tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang aku tabarak. Aku tetap melanjutkan acara berlariku, entahlah aku ingin pergi dari sini. Jadi, asumsiku dengan beralari aku bisa meninggalkan kejadian ini. Aku berlari tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitarku.

Tiiinnn… Tinnnn.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, saat aku mendengar sebuah suara klakson. Dan setelah tersadar aku berada ditengah dalan raya, ada sebuah truk besar sedang mendekat kearahku. Dan aku seperti tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku untuk menyikir. Appa… appa….

"NANAAA…" setelah aku mendengar suara appa semua gelap…

Chanyeol POV

Ini gila, tapi nyata..

"Bee, kumohon bertahanlah." Aku terus berbisik sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Kumohon, maafkan aku." bisikku lagi.

Ya, aku Park Chanyeol disini, sedang menyesali apa yang telah aku katakan kemarin. Sekarang aku sedang berada di ruang rawat VVIP menunggu baekhyun membuka matanya. Ini konyol tapi, aku benar-benar sakit saat melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu benar-benar membuang rasa benciku pada wanita yang tengah memejamkan matanya yang tengah berbaring dengan beberapa alat medis menempel ditubuh kurusnya.

"Permisi tuan Park, saya ingin memeriksa keadaan istri anda." Seorang perawat menginteruksiku. Dan aku segera menyingkir meski tidak berada jauh dari bangsal dimana Baekhyun sedang berbaring. Dan kalian pasti bertanya kenapa mereka memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan nyonya Park.

_**Flashback**_

"_Siapa anggota keluarga nona ini?" seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD, "Kami harus mendapatkan persetujuan salah seorang aggita keluarganya untuk melakukan operasi sekarang juga." Lanjutnya._

_Operasi? Ya Tuhan._

"_Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku tanpa bisa mneyembunyikan nada kepanikan yang sangat terlihat disuaraku._

"_Ada gumpalan darah di dalam kepalanya, dan kita harus segera mengeluarkan gumpalan tersebut. Karena jika gumpalan tersebut tidak segera dikeluarkan akan berakibat fatal." Jawab dokter tersebut._

_Deg._

"_Apakah anda salah seorang keluarganya?" dokter itu kembali bertanya padaku._

"_Ya, saya…. Saya suaminya." Jawabku._

"_Syukurlah, mari ikut saya." Dokter itu kemudian menggiringku untuk menandatangi administrasi rumah sakit._

_**Flashback End**_

"Semoga istri anda segera sadar tuan Park." Ujar perawat itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju ranjang Baekhyun. Aku mengawasi wajah baekhyun, wajahnya masih tetap sama seperti dulu, hanya saja gadis kedewasaan sekarang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, kau tau aku sungguh keterlaluan padamu. Dan terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan putriku…." Aku menghentikan kalimatku sejenak. "Dan…. Tentu saja, putrimu. Nana tidak mengalami luka yang parah, dia hanya terkilir di tangan kanannya, dan dia sedang berada dirumah sekarang. Kau jangan khawatir."

"Aku tau, aku sudah keterlaluan padamu. Tapi, hmmm… kau tidak lupakan kau yang meninggalakan Nana padaku….. Maafkan aku.."

Tringgg~

Aku segera melihat saat mendengar rington pemberitahuan ada pesan masuk dari ponselku yang aku letakkan diatas meja.

_From : Nana_

_Appa dimana?  
Tanganku sakit appa ~ ;(_

Aku tersenyum membaca pesannya, dia sedang dalam mode manja jika sedang sakit. Tadi saat aku akan berangkat bekerja badannya terasa hangat. Aku hanya pulang untuk berganti baju, karena malamnya aku menemani Baekhyun disini. Aneh bukan?

_To : Nana_

_Jinja? _

Setelah mengetikan balasan aku meletakkan kembali ponselku di nakas, tapi dengan cepat berbunyi lagi.

_From : Nana_

_Appa belum menjawab pertanyaanku.  
appa sedang dirumah sakit?  
dan aku benar-benar sakit appa ~_

_To : Nana_

_Ya, appa sedang ditumah sakit.  
nanti appa akan pulang, sayang.  
Love u._

_From : Nana _

Aku menyimpan kembali ponselku dinakas yang ada disamping temoat tidur, dan aku membali menatap wajah tertidur Baekhyun.

"Cepatlah bangun, Bee." Bisikku, dan aku menundukkan kepalaku hingga menyentuh tepian tempat tidur disamping lengan Baekhyun.

Author POV

Saat ini Nana tengah merebahkan dirinya di dalam kamarnya yang didominasi oleh warna biru. Pandangannya kosong dengan tangan yang memainkan poselnya. Nana sedang merenung.

"Menyebalkan." Desisnya. "Kenapa dia harus mucul, harusnya dia tidak muncul. Dan kenapa harus wanita itu yang melahirkan aku. aku membencinya…."

"Jangan menggumam sendiri seperti itu, sayang."

"Ahh… Halmonie mengagetkanku." Pekik Nana karena tiba-tiba Jaejoong muncul di kamarnya. Jaejoong kemudian mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang Nana.

"Jangan menggumam sendiri dengan wajah yang ditekuk seperti itu, itu akan mengurangi keberuntunganmu, sayang. Dan apa yang membuat wajahmu berubah seperti itu? Hmmm?" jaejoong bertanya pelan.

"Hah…" Nana hanya menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya jaejoong mengerti apa yang menyebabkan cucunya menekuk wajahnya.

"halmonie sudah bilang jangan menghela nafas, keberuntunganmu akan berkurang satu kali jika kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu."

" . . . . . " Nana terdiam.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Apakah mengenai ibumu?"

"Jangan sebut wanita itu ibuku Halmonie!" Nana sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Wae?"

" . . . . ." Nana kembali terdiam, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Meskipun dulu dia telah membuat kesalahan, tapi kau tidak boleh seperti itu…"

"Aku membencinya." Nana memotong kalimat Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar. "Dia meninggalakan aku, membuatku memiliki rasa iri saat teman-temanku menceritakan soal ibunya, membuatku menjadi bahan pembullian saat aku di taman kanak-kanan karena ibuku tidak pernah menjemputku. Membuatku selama 15 tahun hidupku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya pelukan seorang ibu. Dan sekarang secara tiba-tiba dia muncul dihadapanku dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah ibuku. Apakah dia pantas disebut seorang ibu? Hiks.." Nana mengakiri kalimatnya dengan isakan yang tidak bisa dia tahan lagi.

Jaejoong menatap cucunya dengan pandangannya yang mulai mengabur, mata Nana membuatnya tak kuasa menahan harunya. Mata cucunya yang menampakan kesakitan dan pengharapan sekaligus. Dan tidak bisa jaejoong pungkiri kaau sebenarnya dia juga merasakan sedikit kebencian pada Baekhyun, tapi apalah yang bisa dia lakukan. Tidak ada, kecuali memberikan pelukan dan rangkulan hangat untyk cucunya.

"Hiks… hiks… aku membencinya halmonie, aku membencinya…" isak Nana dipelukan Jaejoong.

"Stttt… halmonie mohon jangan membencinya, sayang. Kau tau, dia rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukmu." Ujar Jaejoong berusaha meluluhkan hati Nana, walau bagaimanapun Jaejoong pikir tidak baik bagi Nana untuk membenci ibunya sendiri. "Saat melahirkanmu dia juga rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk membuatmu bisa melihat dunia, dank au tidak lupa kan sayang bahwa kemarin ibumu baru saja menyelamatkanmu lagi? Jadi halmonie mohon, jangan membenci ibumu." Bisik Jaejoong, Nana semakin menguatkan pelukannya pada dan isakannya semakin keras.

"jadi, kau maukan memafkannya?" tanya Jaejoong.

.

Ini adalah hari kelima pasca kecelakaan yang dialami Baekhyun dan Nana. saat ini diruang rawat Baekhyun ada Luhan yang tengah terduduk sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur tenang.

"Maafkan aku.. hiks.. gara-gara aku memintamu membelikan es krim tiramisu di kedai itu, kau jadi seperti ini." Luhan berujar dengan airmata yang mengalir dari mata rusanya, ingat mood Luhan juga sedang sensitip. Inilah yang diujarkan Luhan sejak mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan koma, Luhan merasa bersalah karena dirinya yang meminta Baekhyun untuk menuruti permintaannya. Walaupun Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah membujuknya dan mengatakan kalau ini bukanlah kesalahannya, tapi Luhan tetap bersikukuh kalau ini adalah kesalahannya.

Dan dibalik pintu ruang rawat Baekhyun, telah berdiri seorang remaja putri dengan seragam sekolahnya yang berdiri ragu menatap handel pintu ruang rawat Baekhyun. Gadis itu adalah Nana, tentu saja. Nana menatap ragu pada pintu berwarna coklat dihadapannya.

Klek..

Akhirnya Nana membuka handel pintu yang membuatnya bimbang untuk beberapa saat, dan kehadiran Nana didepan pintu yang terbuka membuat Luhan terheran menatap kearah Nana.

"Nugu?" tanya Luhan tapi yang ditanya justru menatap kearah Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada niatan dari Nana untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, bahkan Nana mengabaikan kehadiran Luhan. "kau siapa?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Nana mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat tidur dimana Baekhyun terbaring. Matanya tetap terfokus pada wajah tenang Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Luhan yang menyadari kemiripan Nana dengan Baekhyun saat masih remaja, mulai menerka dan menebak. Jadi, Luhan hanya melihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan gadis yang mirip dengan sahabatnya itu.

Dan begitu Nana sampai tepat disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun, Nana menatap wajah Baekhyun dan tanpa dia komando airmatanya sudah mengalir deras hanya memandang wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan tenang. Bibir Nana bergetar menahan isakannya. Hatinya sakit secara mendadak.

Lama Nana menatap Baekhyun.

"Hiks….." isakannya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. " hiks….. hiks… eom….. eomma.."

Tittttttttttttttttt…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**No caption ~**

**Terimakasih atas review kalian readerdeul ;)**

**See you ~**

**RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Peppa28**

**Tittle : Bad Daddy? Or Good Daddy?**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Nayoon /Nana (OC)**

**Genre : Familly, marriage, GS**

**Rate : T+ (suatu saat akan berubah M)**

**Length : 5of ….**

**Warning : EYD kacau dan TYPO EVERY WHERE , DAN SEKALI LAGI UNTUK YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI FF INI MOHON SEGERA CLOSE TAB ANDA **

"**Dan karena cerita ini adalah pemikiran saya, jadi tolong jangan menjudge cerita saya jika anda memang berminat membaca silahkan dibaca dan apabila anda tidak berminat atau membaca cerita saya hanya untuk menjudge cerita saya silahkan close tab anda :). saya membuat cerita ini murni untuk menghibur, jadi tolong jangan judge cerita saya karena itu sangat menyakitkan." #curcol ;(**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiiiiitttttt…..

Suara yang dikeluarkan oleh sebuah mesin yang ada di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun dan monitor mesin tersebut yang menunjukkan garis hijau lurus membuat Nana dan Luhan yang tengah berada di ruangan itu langsung tercengang dengan mata terbelalak.

KLEK.. BRAK..

Pintu diuka dengan kasar dan beberapa orang memasuki ruangan, dan langsung menyuruh Luhan dan Nana untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Anni… anni… Baek…. Baekhyun-aa… hiks… andwee…" Luhan kemali berteriak saat seorang perawat menuntunnya untuk keluar.

Sedangkan Nana hanya terdiam dengan mata menatap Baekhyun yang tengah dikerubungi oleh beberapa dokter, tidak ada niatan dari Nana untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Nona, kami mohon tunggulah diluar. Biarlah kami melakukan pertolongan pada iu anda." Ujar seoarang perawat. Dan saat telinganya mendengar kata 'ibu' pandangan matanya langsung menatap perawat tersebut, kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih dalam pertolongan dokter.

Tes..

Dan airmatanya kembali mengalir dengan deras. Pandangannya mengabur. "Nona…" perawat itu menarik Nana keluar. Yang awalnya Nana hanya diam saja, kini ia memberontak.

"Hiks… EOMMAAA… EOMMAAA…" Nana berteriak sembari memberontak, dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat saat meninggalakan ruangan itu adalah layar monitor tetap menunjukkan garis lurus.

Setelah sampai diluar Nana terdiam dan tetap sesenggukkan, ia menatap kosong pintu yang tertutup rapat dihadapannya. Hatinya sakit, Nana merasa bodoh. Nana merasa seolah hatinya diangkat secara sekejap. Rasa kehilangan mengalahkan rasa benci yang sudah sejak lama bersemayam dihatinya.

"Hei.." Panggil Luhan, dan Nana menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan. 'Dia benar-benar mirip Baekhyun saat masih remaja.' Batin Luhan. "Kemarilah!" Luhan menyuruh Nana untuk duduk.

Nana menatap Luhan dengan mata mengabur karena airmatanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Dan dengan langkah lambat Nana melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi tunggu yang Luhan duduki dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan.

Hening ~

"Pasti Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Luhan untuk mengakhiri keheningan diantara mereka. Luhan bisa merasakan kalau gadis berseragam sekolah yang sedang duduk disampingnya ini tengah kebingungan. "Hmm… Dia…. Kau, Nana?" Luhan akhirnya bertanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar ragu-ragu.

Nana menolehkan kepalanya menghadap kearah Luhan, dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Kau mem… membencinya?" tanya Luhan lirih, dan tidak mendapat respon dari Nana. luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai puncak kepala Nana seolah dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Nana. "Kau tau, selama ini sebenarnya dia selalu memikirkanmu. Dan rasa bersalahnya karena keegoisannya yang meningglakanmu membuatnya menderita. Selama dia di Paris, tidak sedikitpun dia tidak emmikirkanmu." Terang Luhan. "Walaupun aku baru saja mengetahui bahwa sahabatku menyembunyikan rahasia besar, bahwa dia sudah pernah melahirkan dan memiliki seoerang putri. Tentu saja aku kecewa sebagai sahabatny karena dia tidak mau berbagi padaku. Tapi aku memakluminya…."

"Apa tujuan anda mengatakan itu?" Nana memotong apa yang Luhan katakan. Dan Nana menatap Luhan tajam, yang sedikit membuat Luhan merinding. "Jika anda pikir aku memaafkannya anda salah besar, rasa sakit itu tetaplah hinggap dihatiku meski aku mencoba… hiks… mencoba… untuk menghilangkannya.." isak Nana.

Grep..

Luhan memeluk Nana. "Menangislah, kau berhak bersedih…"

"Aku.. huks… aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku bahkan belum memaafkannya.. tapi… tapi…"

"Stttt…. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun adalah yeoja yang kuat dan rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit terbaik di Seoul." Luhan berusaha menghibur Nana.

"Hiks…. Hiks.." hnya isakan yang semakin keras yang keluar dari bibir Nana, dan airmata Luhan juga semakin deras mengalir dipipinya. Tiba-tiba..

Drap.. drap….

"hahh… hoshh,, hoshh…" Chanyeol muncul dengan nafas tersengat yang menandakan dia baru saja berlari. Langkah panjang Chanyeol berhenti didepat pintu kamar rawat baekhyun yang masih setia tertutup. Chanyeol menatap frustasi kearah pintu bercat coklat tersebut, dan erangan frustasi tak bisa ia tahan tanpa mempedulikan dua orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Appa…. Hiks…" Nana memanggil Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat. Dan Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan keberadaan putrinya di tempat ini, sedangkan Luhan menatap kearah Chanyeol dan Nana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, baby?" Chanyeol mencoba mengontrol suaranya. Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Nana yang tepat berada didadanya.

"Hiks… dia.. dia…"

"Sttt… tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja, baby." Ujar Chanyeol. Walau sebenarnya ketakutan luar biasa juga sedang merambati hatinya tapi dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan putrinya.

Klek..

"bagaiman keadaannya dokter?" tanya Chnayeol begitu pintu dibuka oleh dokter yang menangani Baekhyun.

Dokter itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Kita bisa bernafas lega, dia kembali. Tapi, kami harus mengawasinya secara intensif karena masa kritis belum benar-benar pergi dari istri anda tua Park." Jelas dokter tersebut. Dan mana Nana dan Luhan membelalak mendengar dokter tersebut menyebut Baekhyun istri Chanyeol.

"Kumohon lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya dokter." Chanyeol memohon pada dokter tersebut.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum, "Kami selalu berusaha tuan Park, bantulah juga istri anda dengan doa." Ujar dokter tersebut, dan mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Chanyeol ke Nana. "Berilah dukungan pada eommamu, aku yakin pasti dia akan cepat sadar jika kau lebih sering mengajak eommamu berkomunikasi." Ujar dokter tersebut sambil mengelus puncak kepala Nana yang masih berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Apakah kami bisa menjenguknya lagi dokter?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja, usahakan selalu mengjaknya berkomunikasi nona. Saya permisin." Setelah kepergian sang dokter. Tidak ada satupun niatan dari tiga orang yang tengah saling diam tersebut untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Hening ~

"Hmmm… Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Nana, dan Nana menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan keraguan. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kajja, aku akan menemanimu." Chanyeol langsung menggiring Nana yang masih senantiasa memeluknya untuk memasuki ruang rawat Baekhyun. Dan Luhan hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ehmm.. Syukurlah. Kuharap Baekhyun segera sadar, dan aku pait pulang. Kumohon bantu dia agar cepat membuka mata." Ujar Luhan saat keheningan kembali terasa karena Chanyeol dan Nana hanya menatap Bakhyun yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. "Nana, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Kumohon bantu dia. Annyeong." Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

Tit… tit..

Hanya alat deteksi jantung yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Chanyeol menatap Nana yang mulai mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring diranjang.

"Aku…." Nana menatap Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol memberikan senyumnya pada Nana seolah menguatkan hati Nana. dan Nana kembali menatap kearah Baekhyun, "Aku… tidak bilang memaafkanmu, tapi aku akan mencoba mengerti. Dan…." Nana terdiam. "Bukalah matamu, maka au akan mencoba untuk memaafkanmu asalkan kau mau tinggal disini dan tidak pergi lagi. Sebenarnya hati kecilku tidak ingin memberimu kesempatan, tetapi….. tetapi… aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya pelukan seorang ibu." Ujar Nana sambil menundukkan kepalanya menahan tangis.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan putrinya tersebut. Ada sedikit rasa lega dihatinya karena Nana mau membuka sedikit hatinya. Walau dia akui, dia juga belum sepenuhnya memaafkan Baekhyun, tapi rasa tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

.

_Paris_

"Kenapa Baekhyun belum juga kembali ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu?" seorang wanita paruh baya bertanya pada seorang karyawan di sebuah kantor.

"Nona tidak bisa dihubungi, nyonya." Jawab karyawan tersebut dengan sopan.

Yeoja paruh baya tersebut menghela nafasnya. "Terus hubungi anak itu, pekerjaannya semakin menumpuk disini. Dan aku khawatir hatinya akan kembali goyah." Ujar yeoja paruh baya tersebut dengan nada angkuhnya. "Coba kau hubungi Luhan." Perintahnya lai.

"Nona Luhan juga sulit dihuungi, saya yakin mereka sedang menikmati liburan mereka nyonya. Mengingat mereka sangat dekat dan sudah lama tidak bertemu." Jawab karyawan tersebut mencoba membuat suaranya sebiasa mungkin.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut menatap sang karyawan dengan tajam, kemudian berkata "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu Baekhyun menghubungiku terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

"baik nyonya, saya permisi." Ujar karyawan tersebut sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan karyawan tersebut menhela nafas lega saat erbalik memunggungi sang wanita paruh baya.

Sepeninggalan salah satu karywannya, yeoja paruh baya atau ibu dari Baekhyun tersebut berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati dinding kaca dan menatap awan dengan bentuk tak beraturan dilangit dengan tatapan tenang.

"Apakah kau sudah terlena untuk menemukannya, sayang? Atau bahkan sekarang kau tengah bersamanya?" bisiknya entah pada siapa. "Kuharap kau tidak mengingkari janjimu padaku. Sayang. Kau tau aku sudah mengorbankan segalanya demi dirimu." Lanjutnya.

.

_Seoul_

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, sayang?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Chanyeol memasuki ruang keluarga setelah menemani Nana hingga tertidur.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya disamping ibunya dan langsung merebahkan kepalanya di paha ibunya, dan secara reflek tangan Jaejoong langsung membelai lembut kepala Chanyeol. "Dia sempat pergi sore tadi…"

"APA?" Jaejoong meninggikan suaranya.

"Tenanglah eomma, aku bersyukur dia kembali lagi meski dia masih terjebak dalam masa kritisnya." Ujar Chanyeol. Dan Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lega.

Hening ~

"Chan, bagaimana… bagaimana dengan ibu Baekhyun, apakah dia mengetahui kalau Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang koma?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit ragu.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan kembali menutupnya. "Entahlah eomma, yang jelas aku sudah memberitahu teman dekat Baekhyun dan aku tidak tau apakah Luhan memberitahu nonya Byun atau tidak." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Chan, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah Baekhyun sadar? Dan bagaimana reaksi Nana? benarkah dia datang sendiri untuk menemui Baekhyun hari ini?"

"Hahh.." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya mendengar rentetan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh ibunya, "Aku harus menjawab yang mana dulu eomma?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Yang mana saja."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan ketika Baekhyun sadar nanti, karena sejujurnya aku takut eomma. Aku takut mengghadapi Baekhyun yang sehat, sunggguh aku masih memikirnkannya sampai sekarang. Aku masih menyimpan rasa kecewa yang besar dihatiku eomma."

"Tapi kau juga ktidak bisa menampik kalau kau masih mencintainya."

Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya, "Eomma…"

"Eomma bisa melihatnya, Chan. Ada rasa cinta yang tak bisa kau hilangkan untuk Baekhyun. Dan aku juga yakin kalau sebenarnya kau sangat merindukannya."

"Aku kecewa pad…"

"Kau boleh kecewa tapi apa yang kau lakuakn sudah cukup membuktikannya."

"Eomma… Hahh… baiklah aku mengakui. Aku masih mencintainya, dan eomma tau apa yang membuatku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa ini adalah Nana."

"Eomma sudah bisa menebaknya."

"Tapi, aku takut apa reaksi Nana…"

"Bukan reaksi Nana, tapi egomu yang membuatmu tidak bisa mengakuinya." Jaejoong kembali memotong kalimat Chanyeol. "Hilangkanlah egomu, sayang. Dan soal Nana, eomma yakin meskipun dia mengatakan membenci Baekhyun tapi dalam hati kecilnya dia menyayangi dan merindukan sosok ibu dihidupnya."

"Nana sudah mulai sedikit membuka hatinya untuk Baekhyun, eomma." ujar Chanyeol.

Senyum di bibir Jaejoong sedikit terlihat. "Benarkah?"

"Hemm.. dia mengatakan itu sendiri pada Baekhyun. Tapi, aku masih ragu eomma. Apakah setelah dia sadar, dia kan tetap bisa berada disamping Nana. aku ragu eomma." ujar Chanyeol. "Aku takut disaat Nana sudah bisa mulai memaafkannya tetapi dia akan meninggalkan Nana sama seperti saat itu. Mungkin aku masih bisa menahan kekecewaan itu bila itu sampai terjadi, tetapi apakah Nana bisa?" kali ini Chanyeol menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan serius, sementara tangan jaejoong tak hentinya mengelus kepala Chanyeol.

"Kalau sampai itu terjadi, buatlah Baekhyun tidk bisa meninggalkan kalian berdua."

"Yak! Apa yang kalian berdua lakuakn. Chanyeol kau sudah punya seorang putri yang beranjak dewasa kenapa kau masih seperti itu pada itumu." Sebuah suara berat yang menadakan sebuah protes, membuat pasangan ibu dan anak yang sedang bermesraan itu terusik.

"Ada yang salah seorang anak bermanja pada ibunya?" tanya Chanyeol sarkatis, karena ayahnya itu merusak sesi curhatnya dengan sang ibu.

"Tidak! Tapi kau sudah terlalu tua untuk melakuakn itu pda eommamu. Ingat anakmu sudah besar." Ujar Yunho sammil mendudukan dirinya disamping Jaejoong, dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan sedikit melumatnya.

Chanyeol yang memang masih erada di pangkuan Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap sebal dan memutar bola matanya karena melihat acara ciuman appanya. "Anakmu yang sudah dewasa ini ada disini appa." Chanyeol buka suara.

"Ck.. dasar penganggu." Desisi Yunho

"Sebaiknya aku pergi mencari udara segar. Apa yang kalian lakukan membuatku ingin."

"YAK! Park Chanyeol jangan beraninya kau melakukan itu." Jaejoong sedikit berteriak pada Chanyeol yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mempedulikan Jaejoong. "Dasar, istrinya kembali dan sedang koma awas saja jika dia berani melakukan itu." Geruu Jaejoong.

"Istri? Sejak kapan Chanyeol menikah?" tanya YUnho.

Jaejoong mendelik, "Secara hukum dan agama mereka memang belum menikah, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga menghasilkan Nana dan fakta kalau mereka masih saling mencintai meski ego dan rasa kecewa mereka menutupinya menurutku sudah membuktikan kalau mereka suami istri."

"Kau berharap terlalu tinggi sayang." Ujar Yunho. "Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun? Apakah sudah membaik?"

"Masih tetap sama, dan masa kritisnya masih berlnjut." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Hah.. kuharap wanita itu tidak mencoba memisahkan Nana dari ibunya lagi. Kuharap setelah Baekhyun sadar, Nana mau memaafkan Baekhyun dan memberinya kesepatan."

"Nonya Byun itu sangat mengerikan menurutku."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Kenyataannya sayang." Ujar Jaejoong.

.

Siang ini, setelah pulang sekolah dengan dijemput Kyungsoo, Nana kembali menemui Baekhyun. Setelah menhela nafasnya dan Kyungsoo yang mengusap lengannya, Nana membuka pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun. Tidak ada siapapun disana, hanya ada Baekhyun yang maish tertidur dengan alat-alat yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Nana mendudukan di kursi yang tepat berada disamping ranjang Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo meletakkan Bungan yang dia bawa di vas Bungan yang ada disamping jendela. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Nana yang tetap terdiam sembari menatap wajah Baekhyun. Setelah selsai dengan vasnya, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Nana.

"Katakan sesuatu padanya, mungkin dengan begitu dia akn mendengarmu dan bangun dari tidurnya." Bisik Kyungsoo. Nana menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata haruskah. "Lakukanlah.." Kyungsoo kembali mendorong Nana untuk mencoba berbicara pada Baekhyun. "kau sangat merindukannya buka? Kau juga ingin bertanya mengapa dia meninggalkanmu? Ku sangat mmerindukan pelukan hangatnya bukan? Maka lakukanlah sayang. Berbicaralah padanya."

Nana mengalihkan matanya dari Kyungsoo, dan menatap Baekhyun lagi. Dan sepertinya dia akan memulai mengatakan sesuatu, jika dilihat gesture wajahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Nana. "Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakana sayang." Perintah Kyungsoo.

Hening~

"Hmm…" sebuah gumaman keluar dari bibir tipis Nana. "Ka.. kapan kau akan membuka matamu?" ujar Nana akhirnya. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Dan… aku membencimu."

beberapa saat kemudian, sudah terlihat Nana tertidur dengan kepala disamping lengan Baekhyun. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengawasinya dari sofa yang ada diruang rawat tersebut.

Klek..

Pintu terbuka, dan menampakan Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam ruangan terlebih dahulu disusul Jaejoong dibelakannya. Dan mata kedua orang yang baru saja datang tersebut sukses dibuat membelalak dengan apa yang terjadi, yaitu Nana yang tertidur di samping Baekhyun.

"Ba… bagaimana itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang tidak terlalu yakin.

"Kupikir dia merindukan ibunya, jadi aku membawanya kemari. Meski awalnya aku ragu, tapi kau lihat sendiri kalau anakmu merindukan ibunya dan merasa kecewa disaat yang bersamaan. Dan aku yakin itu juga yang kau rasakan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar sekali Kyungie." Jaejoong menimpali. "Ah, betapa manisnya mereka, aku harus mengabadikannya." Lanjut Jaejoong yang sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret ibu dan anak tersebut.

"EOMMAAA…" tiba-tiba Nana berseriak, dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Waeyo sayang?" Chanyeol dengan sigap menghampiri dan memeluk Nana yang terlihat lingung.

"HIkss… eomma… eomma…" isaknya.

"Sttt,,, tenanglah dia tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol berusaha menghibur Nana dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Chan…" Panggil Jaejoong dengan suara yang meninggi. "Kyung, panggil dokter." Kali ini Jaejoong setengah berteriak.

"Waegurae?" tanya Chanyeol bingun. Dan matanya membukal, saat Jaejoong menunjukkan pergerakan di jari tangan Baekhyun dan bola mata Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan." Chanyeol segera melepas pelukan Nana dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Dan Nana hanya menatap kosong karena dia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur dan mimpi buruknya. Sementara Kyungsoo yang sudah memanggil dokter menunggu dengan gugup.

Klek..

Seorang dokter memasuki ruangan dengan diikuti beberapa perawat. Dokter tersebut langsung memeriksa Baekhyun, dan sekarang secara perlahan mata sipit itu mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit. Chanyeol semakin menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun yang ada ditangan berasnya.

Baekhyun merasakan silau saat dia bisa membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Dan saat sudah bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, yang pertama tertangkap oleh matanya adalah wajah Chanyeol. Dan itu sukses membuatnya lemas karena sedikit terkaget, dan dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Bee… Bee.." meski memejamkan matanya tapi Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Dan Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya secara perlahan, kali ini di sudah siap dengan siapa saja yang akan dia lihat.

Dan benar saja, itu memang wajah Chanyeol yang muncul pertama kali dalam penglihatannya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, dia melihat wajah seorang dokter disampingnya yang lain dan wajah yang dia ketahui sebagai ibu Chnayeol. Kemudian dia menatap kearah Chanyeol dan kembali merasa lemas karena melihat seorang remaja yang tengah berdiri di belakang Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun dan mata Nana bertemu pandang. Dan mata Baekhyun memancarkan sorot mata takut, rindu dan rasa penyesalan sekaligus. Sementara Nana menampakan sorot mata kerinduan tapi didalamnya sedikit terselip kekecewaan. Orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu bukannya tak menyadarinya.

"Syukurlah istri anda sudah sadar tuan Park. Kami akan tetap memantau keadaan istri anda tuan." Ujar sang dokter. "Kami permisi, jika ada sesuatu sgera hubungi kami,tuan."

"Baik dokter." Jawab Chanyeol.

.

Jaejoong memutuskan mengajak Nana dan Kyungsoo untuk pulang karena Jaejoong merasa cucunya tersebut belum terlalu siap untuk berbicara dengan ibunya. Dan setelah mengucapkan salam dan sedikit berbincang dengan Baekhyun, Jaejoong meninggalkan ruang rawat tersebut. Dan sekarang keheningan menyelimuti kedua orang yangvtertinggal disana.

"Chan.." Baekhyun berujar lirih. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Mianhae… hiks.." lanjutnya dengan suara yang mulai terisak. "Aku.. Aku adalah wnaita paling kejam didunia… hiks.."

"Sttttt….. jangan memaksakan dirimu,Bee." Ujar Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya diibir tipis Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan geratan itu, saat ia menyentuh biir yang sudah 15tahun tidak dia sentuh. Chanyeol merindukannya.

"Aku… aku…"

"Kumohon…"

"Kumohon Chan.. biarkan aku bicara." Baekhyun memohon, "Apa… apakah kau akan memaafkan aku?" tanya Baekhyun dan membuat Chanyeol terdia seketika. Chanyeol menatap mata baekhyun dalam seolah mencari sesuatu disana. "Apakah jika aku memintamu untuk memberiku kesempatan, kau akan memberikan kesempatan itu?" lanjut Baekhyun.

" . . . . ." Chanyeol terdiam.

"Chan.. kumohon.. hiks.. berikan aku kesempatan..." Baekhyun kembali memohon.

"Jika, aku memberimu kesempatan. Bersediakah kau tetap setia berada disisiku dan Nana apapun yang terjadi. Dan…." Chanyeol mengehentikan ucapannya. "Dan, meninggalkan pekerjaanmu." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada mantap. Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

Hening ~

"Kau tidak bisakan? Dan it…."

"Aku akan melakukan itu." Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol. "Aku akan meninggalkan Paris, dan akan berada disisimu dan Nana selamanya." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan yakin, Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun untuk mencari keraguan disana dan Chanyeol tidak menemukan keraguan dari sorot mata Baekhyun.

"Terima aku kembali, Chan. Bawa aku ke dalam pelukanmu lagi.. hiks.. aku sangat merindukanmu.. hiks.. hati ini terasa seperti mati rasa saat aku meninggalkan kalian… kumohon, bawa aku kedalam pelukanmu dan jangan lepaskan aku.. hiks…" Baekhyun memohon pada Chanyeol.

Grep..

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Stop. Jangan memohon padaku lagi, Bee. Karena aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya setiap hari harus bertatapan muka dengan replikamu sedangkan aku menginginkan dirimu yang sesungguhnya." Bisik Chanyeol dnegan suara beratnya. "Dan aku tidak akan melepasmu untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Nana merasakan rasa kecewa untuk kedua kalinya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Saat itu Nana masih bayi." Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol.

"Diamlah Bee." Ujar Chanyeol masid memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Kuharap kau bisa menepati janjimu, Bee. Karena kau akan membunuhku dan Nana apabila kau mengimgkarinya." Bisik Chanyeol lagi.

"Buat aku tidak bisa pergi dari sisimu. Dan ikat aku Chan. Jangan biarkan dia membawaku pergi lagi."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap baekhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Nugu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Ibuku." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku berjanji, tidak akan melepasmu lagi. Aku sudah menyelidikimu dan ibumu. Dan aku tau ibumu tidak menginginkan kau bahagia."

"Chan… walau bagaimanapun dia adalah ,…"

"Stop.. jangan bahas ibumu untuk saat ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita bahas,sayang." Ujar Chanyeol kembali menggenggang tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Menikahlah denganku Baek?" ujar Chanyeol.

Hening ~

"Baek? Kau mendnegarku?" tanya Chanyeol. "Maukan kau enikah denganku?" tanya hanyeol sekali lagi.

"Chan, kupikir ini terlalu cepat. Bagaimana dengan Nana? aku tid…"

Chup..

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sepertinya akan membuat alasan-alasan untuk menunda pernikahannya. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya menempelakan bibir mereka saja, tapi karena sudah lebih dari 15 tahun dia tidak merasakan bibir Baekhyun dan tidak ada wanita di dunia ini yang rasa bibirnya sama dengan bibir Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol maka Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibir Baekhyun. Dan tanpa diduga Baekhyun membalas lumatap bibir Chanyeol dan erakhir dengan mereka yang saling melumat.

"Ngghhh.."

Telinga Chanyeol yang lebar itu menangkap lenguhan Baekhyun dan itu semakin membangkitkan libido prianya. Apalagi ditambah dengan dia yang seminggu terakhir tidak menyentuh seorang wanita. Maka, Chanyeol seperti kesetanan dalam melumat dan menggigit bibir Baekhyun, dan tidak lupa Chanyeol menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Hahhh… chanhhhhh…" Baekhyun kembali melenguh, dan kini tangan Chanyeool tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya mulai merambat menyentuh dada baekhyun. Dan merasakan mulai kehabisan nafas dan merasakan tangan Chanyeol sudah menangkup dadanya. Membuat Baekhyun memukul pelas dada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol dengan sangat tidak iklas melepas ciumannya.

"kau ingin membunuhku… hah?" sewot Baekhyun sambil mengusap lelehan saliva yang ada di bibirnya.

"Kau merusak kesenanganku." Balas Chanyeol dengan sedikit sewot.

"Kesenanganmu bisa membunuhku." Jawab Baekhyun lagi.

"Hahh… baiklah maafkan aku, aku terlalu merindukanmu." Jawab Chanyeol mengalah. "Dan, sepertinya ukuran dadamu bertambah, dan sekarang serasa pas ditanganmu."

"Ya…."

"Itu kenyataan yang aku rasakan, Bee."

"Park Chnayeol."

.

Jaejoong sedang menemani Nana yang tengah menonton TV, tapi menatap layar televise dengan tatapan kosong dan menerawang. Tentu saja Jaejoong mengerti apa yang menyebabka cucunya seperti itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada Halmonie sayang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyuman dan mengelus kepala Nana, Nana memang menyukai jika ada orang yang mengelus kepalanya saat dia sedang resah dan gelisah.

Nana menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan puppynya, "Aku ingin memeluknya, tapi aku masih merasa kesal padanya halmonie." Ujar Nana dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong langsung membawa Nana dalam pelukannya.

"Cobalah untuk menyingkirkan sebentar rasa kesal dihatimu. Halmonie mengerti perasaanmu, tapi cobalah sayang. Kau tidak inginkan selamanya selalu dihantui rasa kesal dan rindu secara bersamaan. Sembuhkalah keduanya, sayang. Halmonie yakin kau bisa melakukannya." Tutur Jaejoong. Dan Nana hanya bisa terdiam sambil mendnegarkannya.

"Aku merasa takut untuk memaafkannya, halmonie." Ujar Nana lirih.

"Dan jika kau merasa takut untuk memafkannya adalah sesuatu yang wajar mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan." Jawab Jaejoong. "Tapi, dia adalah ibumu. Orang yang sudah melahirkanmu, tanpanya kau tidak akan bisa lahir keduania sayang."

"Tapi…."

"Renungkanlah. Halmonie yakin hati kecilmu sudah mulai terbuka untuknya. Dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu dua kali sayang."

"Satu kali." Ujar Nana.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum, dan mengecup pipi Nana karena Nana mempoutkan bibrnya lucu. "Saat melahirkanmu dia juga mengorbankan nyawanya agar kau bisa lahir kedunia."

"Dunia yang menyakitkan."

"Tidak selamanya menyakitkan sayang. Tergantung bagaimana kita mneyikapinya dan membuat hidup kita bahagia."

"Halmonie…" Nana sedikit merengek karena merasa kalah omongan dengan halmonienya, kemudian memeluk wanita yang sudah merawatnya sejak bayi.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin menemuinya besok?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hmmm… Entahlah." Jawab Nana sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apakah kau akan benar-benar menerimanya jika dia kembali pada kita?"

Nana melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong tajam. Apa maksudnya? Seolah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran cucunya, Jaejoong berkata "Jika appamu membawa eommamu kembali bersama kita semua, apakah kau bisa benar-benar memaafkan eommamu, sayang?"

Nana terlihat berfikir. "Apakah appa akan membawanya kembali?"

"Kau bisa menanyakan itu pada appamu, sayang." Jawab jaejoong tidak mau berbicara lebih dalam karena menurutnya Chanyeol lebih berhak menanyakannya. "JJa, sudah malam kau harus tidur." Jaejoong lantas mengamit Nana dan mengantarnya ke kamar. Dan Nana tidak mau berkomentar lagi karena di kepalanya telah terjadi banyak pertanyaan dan berbagai spekulasi.

.

"Ceritakan padaku, bagaimana Nana?" ujar Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya pada Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah naik ketempat tidurnya dan memeluknya dari samping secara posesif. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mneginap dikamar rawat Baekhyun dengan tidur di ranjang rumah sakit Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu lebar.

"Hmmm…" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol karena saat ini Chanyeol tengah sibuk memejamkan matanya dan menciumi pelipis Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Chan, ceritakan padaku.." Baekhyun kembali memohon.

"Aku sudah lelah menceritakannya padamu sejak tadi nyonya Park. Jadi, biarkan aku menikmati mala mini." Ujar Chanyeol lirih tanpa membuka matanya. Memang sedari mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bersama dan membuka lembaran baru, Baekhyun tan henti-hentinya meminta Chanyeol untuk menceritakan apapun tentang Nana.

"Aku sudah melewatkan 15 tahun pertumbuhannya, Chan. Jadi mengertilah kalau aku ingin tau semuanya." Balas Baekhyun.

"Aku tau. Kau tau aku juga melewatkan Sembilan bulan masa kehamilanmu, dan aku yakin itu lebih berat untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"hahh.. kau tau itu." Pasrah Baekhyun dengan senyum kecut mengingat masa kehamilannya yang masih diusia remajanya. "Aku bahkan mengidam menyentuh jakunmu saat itu, dan itu snagat mneyiksa karena kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Aku hanya bisa menyentuh fotomu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol membuka matanya kali ini.

"Hemmm… apakah Nana suka mengeluarkan air liurnya saat masih bayi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada penasaran.

"Begitulah, seingatku Nana baru berhenti mengeluarkan air liunya ketika mulutnya terbuka saat dia memasuki TK." Chnyeol menerawang. "Dan kau tau, jika dia sudah meminta sesuatu, dia tidak akan memeberikan toleransi waktu untuk permintaannya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Bennarkah?" Baekhyun tampak antusias.

"Yah.. Kau tau siapa aku."

"Hah.. sepertinya kau menurunkan sifatmu dengan sangat baik pada Nana." ujar Baekhyun. "Aku masih sangat jelas mengingatnya, dimana kau meminta keperawanku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu." Gumam Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Hmm.. kau masih mengingatnya." Bisik Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya, dan mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Aku penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa melahirkan Nana?"

"CK.. tentu saja aku bisa. Aku punya Rahim dan Nana tubuh dan lahir dari sana."

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, bagaimana kau melahirkan Nana? prosesnya." Jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

"Prosesnya sayang." Ujar Chanyeol kini membuka matanya lagi dan menatap Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol. "Saat kita melakukan itu beberapa waktu yang lalu apakah kau merasakan vaginaku mengendur? Dan melihat ada garis halus di perut bagian bawahku?" tanya Baekhyun sarkatis.

"Ehkem.. kalau boleh jujur, vaginamu masih sama ketat sama seperti saat kita masih remaja dulu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Dasar… penismu saja yang membesar." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun membalas dirty talk Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau melakukan operasi?"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Kau menghamiliku saat usiaku 15 tahun dan aku melahirkan saat umurku 16, dan snagat beresiko melahirkan secara normal diusia itu. Ditambah pinggulku sempit dan bayinya lumayan berat." Tutur Baekhyun.

"Berapa kilogram?"

"3,4 kilogram."

"Tidak kusangka Nana sudah berisi sejak lahir." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Dia tetap berisi? Lalu kenapa sekarang aku seperti melihat tulang berjalan Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memprotes Chanyeol karena Nana terlihat kurus.

"Hah.. berkacalah pada tubuhmu nyonya Park. Kau menurunkan fisikmu dengan sangat baik."

"Aku menyukai tubuh langsingnya, tapi dia terlalu kurus, Chan."

"Uruslah dia saat kau sudah sehat."

Baekhyun terdiam, "Aku tidak yakin dia akan menerimaku." Bisik Baekhyun dengan nada sedih.

Chanyeol mengeratkan lagi pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku sangat paham akan sifat putri kita, percayalah meskipun mulutnya mengatakan tidak tapi sebenarnya hatinya mengatakan iya. Dia sangat merindukanmu sebenarnya, kalau kau mau tau." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Hmm…" Chanyeol hanya menjawab Baekhyun dengan berupa gumaman. "Kau bilang kau sudah melewatkan 15 tahun pertumbuhan Nana. bagaimana kalau setelah kita menikah nanti, kita memberikan dongsaeng untuk Nana, sehingga kau tidak melewatkan pertumbuhan anak kita lagi? Yak!.. sakit!"

Baekhyun mencubit tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar diperutnya. "Rasakan! Dasar mesum." Ujar Baekhyun. "Sydah berapa wanita yang kau tiduri selama tidak ada aku?"

"Ya.. kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" protes Chanyeol membuka matanya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, mengingat kau adalah buaya darat dan penjahat kelamin."

"Ya…."

"Jawab saja."

"Tidak terhitung, dan terakhir aku melakukan sex adalah denganmu." Jelas Chanyeol. "Dan mulai saat itu, aku bersumpah hanya akan melakukan sex denganmu sampai aku mati." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan yakin.

"Apakah aku bisa memegang ucapanmu tuan Park? Kau tidak akan berselingkuh."

"Aku berjanji."

"Gomawo." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian mengecut bibir tebal Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bye bye di chap selanjutnya.**

**Kayaknya mulai sekarang ceritanya akan berubah ringat, entahlah.**

**Gomawo atas read and reviewnya readerdeul.**

**.**

**Annyeong ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : Peppa28**

**Tittle : Bad Daddy? Or Good Daddy?**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Nayoon /Nana (OC)**

**Genre : Familly, marriage, GS**

**Rate : T+ (suatu saat akan berubah M)**

**Length : 6 of ….**

**Warning : EYD kacau dan TYPO EVERY WHERE , DAN SEKALI LAGI UNTUK YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI FF INI MOHON SEGERA CLOSE TAB ANDA **

.

.

.

Sore ini Baekhyun diberikan ijin oleh dokter yang menanganinya untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Karena kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik, meski kepala Baekhyun terkadang masih terasa pusing ketika dia menggunakan otaknya untuk berfikir keras atau terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah melarang Baekhyun untuk pulang, tetapi Bakhyun berdalih dia sudah bosan dengan rumah sakit.

"Kau akan pulang kemana?" tanya Luhan yang membantu membereskan barang-barang Baekhyun selama ia tinggal di rumah sakit.

"Entahlah." Jawab Baekhyun.

Luhan mendelik kearah Baekhyun, "Jangan bilang kalau kau akan pulang kerumah Chanyeol?" tuduh Luhan. Dan respon Baekhyun adalah ekspresi orang yang membenarkan tuduhan Luhan, Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. "Sudah kuduga."

Luhan memang sudah mnegetahui kalau hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin membaik. Dan Chanyeol dan Luhan juga beberapa kali terlibat obrolan saat menunggui Baekhyun dirumah sakit. Dan Nana juga kerap mengunjungi Baekhyun, meskipun mereka masih terlihat canggung. Dan jika Nana datang mengunjungi Baekhyun, dia hanya akan duduk disofa dan memainkan gangetnya atau menonton TV sangat jarang sekali bertegur sapa dengan Baekhyun. Dan untuk Jaejoong dan Kyungsoo, mereka akan datang bersama Nana dan mereka cepat akrab dengan Baekhyun ataupun Luhan. Dan kini teman Baekhyun di Korea bertambah Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga sangat klop jika sudah mengobrol.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini,Baek?" tanya Luhan.

"Hmmm?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh." Sungut Luhan.

"Tenanglah, kau sedang hamil. Dan bersungut seperti itu tidak baik untuk calon bayimu." Ujar Baekhyun dan tetap mendapat deadgrale dari Luhan. "Aku sudah berniat dan bertekat untuk menebus semua kesalahanku karena mengikuti ego ibuku. Aku akan berusaha berada disisi putriku dan membayar 15 tahun yang menyakitkan itu."

"Tapi, kau tau sendiri bagaimana ajumma kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan pada Luhan, "Tenanglah, dia ibuku dan aku tahu dengan baik bagaimana ibuku. Aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti. Dan aku akan membuatnya mau mengerti apa yang aku inginkan."

Luhan mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di bangsalnya dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. Meskipun Luhan baru saja mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi Luhan tetap ingin menjadi sahabat Baekhyun yang akan siap membantu Baekhyun.

Klek..

"Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?" suara berat itu terdengar setelah pintu dibuka. Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang masuk dan diikuti oleh Nana dengan gaya tidak pedulinya. Dan semua orang tau kalau Nana hanya bergaya tidak peduli saja, sebenarnya dia peduli. Chanyeol langsung kerumah sakit setelah menjemput Nana dari sekolah.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah siap untuk pulang?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja, aku sudah mengepak bajunya." Luhan menyerobot menjawab Chanyeol. Karena menurut Luhan jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berbicara mereka hanya akan membuatnya iri.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Chanyeol. "Kajja." Chanyeol membantu baekhyun turun dari bangsalnya.

"Baby, bisakah kau membawakan tas eommamu?" Chanyeol menyuruh sembari bertanya. Dan Nana yang mendapat perintah dari appanya hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Baekhyun menatap khawatir dan Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil mengayunkan tas tangan berukuran medium milik Baekhyun.

"Baby?"

"Biarkan Luhan yang membawanya, Chan." Baekhyun segera menyatakan Luhan yang akan membawanya karena tidak melihat respon dari Nana. apapun tindak tanduk Baekhyun takut membuat Nana semakin membencinya.

"Maaf nyonya Park. Aku harus pulang, karena anakku menunggu dirumah. Sampai jumpa. Annyeong." Setelah mengatakannya Luhan langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Tentu saja Luhan tau kalau Chanyeol sedang berusaha membuat Baekhyun dan Nana menjadi dekat.

"Baby?"

"Ho.. Baiklah." Akhirnya Nana menjawab, dan berjalan menuju meja dimana Luhan meletakkan tas itu sebelumnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat respon anaknya.

"Kajja. Kita pulang." Ajak Chanyeol, dan berjalan pelan. Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan meninggalkan kamar rawat Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun disisi kiri Chanyeol dan Nana disisi kanan Chanyeol, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia.

.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dihalaman mension keluarga Park. Baekhyun menatap bangunan yang terlihat minimalis dan terlihat mewah sekaligus.

"Wae?"

"Tapi Chan…."

"Sudahlah! Ayo masuk." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baaekhyun dan segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap kearah rumah didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Nana memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah menggalau ria, "Kajja.." ujarnya lirih, Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah Nana tapi Nana sudah mengeluarkan dirinya dari mobil.

Klek.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun, dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Wae?" tanya Chanyeol karena Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan puppynya yang menggemaskan.

"Aku.. haruskah kau membawaku kemari? Kenapa kau tidak membawaku kerumahmu saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Wae? Kau akan aman disini. Mereka akan lebih bisa mengawasimu dengan baik selama aku dan Nana tidak ada dirumah." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi…"

"Bukankah kau selalu mengobrol dengan eomma saat dirumah sakit. Sudahlah sayang. Ayo!" Chanyeol sedikit menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan.

"Chann…." Baekhyun kekeh tidak mau beranjak dari jok penumpang.

"Ayolah appa…. Eomma.." Ajak Nana, yang kata terakhirnya sukses membuat kedua orangtuanya terdiam membeku menatap Nana. "Hmm… Wae?" tanya Nana merasa orangtuanya menatapnya intens. Memang selama ini Nana tidak pernah memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan eomma. meskipun mereka terlibat pembicaraan ringan, Nana hanya akan menyebut Baekhyun kau, dia, atau wanita itu. Jadi tidak salah ekspresi syock Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kala mendengar Nana memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan eomma.

"Appa… Eomma… kalian baik-baik saja?" Nana bertanya lagi. "Ya! Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" Nana sedikit berteriak kali ini dan membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkaget karenannya.

"Ya.. Appa ini kenapa?" protes Nana saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menangkup pipi Nana dengan tangan besarnya dan mencium bibir tipis Nana. dan tentu saja Nana protes karena dia bukan anak umur 5 tahun lagi. Memang saat dia masih usia sekolah dasar Chanyeol kerap melakukan itu. Dan Chanyeol hanya akan melakukan itu sebagai salam sebelum tidur.

"Gomawo baby.. gomawo.." bisik Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dan Nana dengan tatapan haru, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Appa lepas…. Sesakk…" keluh Nana karena Chanyeol memeluknya dengan kuat.

"Gomawo baby…" bisik Chanyeol lagi tak ada niatan untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Nana. Sebenarnya Nana mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol, sebenarnya hati Nana juga terenyuh bahwa dia sudah berhasil membunuh egonya.

"Appa…" erang Nana sambil melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan berlari kearah pintu utama kediaman keluarga besar Park. Nana malu jika ayah dan ibunya mengetahui kalau matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Chan…" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol lirih. Dan Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kau dengar? Kau dengar tadi dia memanggilmu appa, Bee?" bisik Chanyeol kali ini suara terdengar bergetar dan matanya mulai menampakan kaca-kaca bening airmata.

"Aku mendengarnya Chan.. aku mendengarnya. Akhirnya dia memanggilku eomma." ujar Baekhyun tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa haru di suaranya.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kami lagi, Bee." Ucap Chanyeol. "Dan apabila kau berniat meninggalkan kami lagi aku akan benar-benar menghalangimu." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kekang aku dikuasamu,Chan. Cegah aku untuk pergi lagi." Ujar Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di jendela besar yang bisa melihat kearah depan rumah tengah berdiri Jaejoong dengan Nana dipelukannya menyaksikan dua orang yang tengah saling berpelukan.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Sttt.. uljima baby." Untuk kesekian kalianya Jaejoong menenangkan Nana yang tengah menangis sesenggukan dipelukannya. Sejak dia masuk kedalam rumah menubruk Jaejoong dan tangisnya langsung pecah, awalnya Jaejoong panic tapi setelah mendengar Nana menjelaskan dengan terbata karena sesenggukan akhirnya Jaejoong mengerti kenapa cucu semata wayangnya ini menangis.

"Lihatlah kau telah berhasil. Halmonie menyukainya, kau sudah membuat kedua orangtuamu bahagia." Jaejoong kemabali berusaha menghibur Nana.

"Hiks.. Aku…"

"Stttt.. tenanglah, baby. Ayolah tersenyumlah, kau sudah berhasil. Kenapa kau menangis? Hmm.. katakana pada halmonie?"

"Aku… hiks.. takut kalau…. Hiks.. eomma…. akan… akan… meninggalkanku lagi.. huweee…" Nana mengakiri kaliamat patah-patahnya dengan tangisan keras.

Klek…

Pintu utama terbuka menampakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang langsung disambut dengan tangisan keras Nana yang mirip anak kelas 1 sekolah dasar. Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Nana dan menarik Nana dalam pelukannya.

"Waeyo baby?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir. Dan Baekhyun tampak menampakan wajah khawatir, dan saat Baekhyun menatap kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memberikan senyuman teduhnya. Dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah dia hanya menangis karena akhirnya ibunya kembali." Bisik Jaejoong pada Baekhyun. Dan tanpa Baekhyun komando airmatany turun.

"Waeyo baby?" suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar menanyai Nana yang tak berhenti untuk menangis.

"Hiiks… eom… eomma…." ujar Nana lirih diantara isakannya tapi Chanyeol dan dua orang lainnya masih bisa mengartikan apa yang dikatakan Nana.

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, "Kka.. Peluk dia." Suruh Jaejoong.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong mendorong Baekhyun pelan untuk mendekati Nana yang tengah dipeluk oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan ragu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Nana, dan saat tangannya menyentuh kepala Nana rasa bahagia menjalari sampai kenadinya. Dan secara perlahan Nana mulai menoleh kearahnya dan menatap matanya.

Grepp..

Baekhyun menarik Nana kedalam pelukannya. Dan tangis Nana yang meraung seperti anak sekolah dasar kembali terdengar. Dan Baekhyun juga tak kuasa menahan air mata bahagia yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Gomawo baby.. gomawo." Bisik Baekhyun sambil menciumi wajah Nana.

.

Saat ini ruang keluarga, keluarga besar Park sedang ramai. Tentu saja karena semua anggota keluarga berkumpul. Mulai dari sang kepala keluarga Yunho, Jaejoong, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan Nana yang duduk disampingnya sambil memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun, juga Heechul yang tengah menatap Baekhyun dan Nana secara intens.

"Ck… Tidak salah Chanyeol menghamilimu 15 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Heechul tiba-tiba. Sontak saja semua orang menatap kearah wanita paling tua diruangan itu. "Kau cantik dan itu menurun pada Nana, kalian 95% mirip. Chanyeol sepertinya hanya menyumbangkan sperma agar Nana terbentuk dan sifatnya saja. Selebihnya Nana adalah milikmu."

"Eomma/Halmonie." Yunho, Jaejoong dan Chanyeol bersamaan berujar.

"Wae?"

"Halmonie itu bukan omongan yang pantas untuk Nana." protes Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Memang kenyataannya kalau dia lebih mirip Baekhyun daripada kau dan kau hanya menyumbakan spre.."

"Stop.." Chanyeol memotong kalimat Heechul. Baekhyun sudah menutup telinga Nana dengan kedua tangannya. "Itu bukan bahasan sehat untuk Nana."

"Ck.." Heechul berdecak, dan mendelik kearah Baekhyun. "Kau melahirkannya saat umurmu hanya setahun lebih tua dari Nana sekarang, benarkan? Jadi, Nana sudah pantas menerima omongan yang seperti ini." Ujar Heechul.

"Hah.. eomma bisa hentikan. Jangan membuat kepalaku sakit." Keluh Yunho sambil berpura pusing mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Kalau Heechul sudah berulah memang Yunholah yang bisa menjinakkannya.

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?" tanya Nana sambil menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari telinganya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan pelajaran bagaimana sperma membuahi sel telur yang akan menghasilkan zigot, jadi jangan anggap aku tidak mengerti apa-apa." Ujar Nana dengan cepat dan membuat beberapa orang dewasa disana terdiam menatapnya. "Seperti appa tidak pernah melakukannya dengan wanita yang dia bawa pulang didepan mataku." Lanjut Nana.

"Ya.. Yak.. Kenapa kua mengatakan itu?" Chanyeol memprotes Nana dan di tanggapi dengan mengangkat bahu oleh Nana.

"Hah…" setelah menghela nafas, Nana kembali memeluk Baekhyun. Dan dengan seketika perempatan urat muncul di dahi Chanyeol.

Grep.

Chanyeol menarik Nana bangun dari posisinya nyamannya. "Ya,, Appa,,,," rengek Nana.

"Katakan pada appa sekarang?"

"Apa?"

"Park Nayoon." Desis Chanyeol.

"Chan, kau ini kenapa?" Baekhyun berusaha menengahi, sementara ketiga orang tua lainnya hanya menatap dalam diam.

"Nana, katakan pada appa. Kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?" kali ini bukan hanya Chanyeol yang melototkan matanya, semua menatap Nana dengan mata melotot.

Hening ~

Nana hanya memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Kalaupun iya apa hubungannya dengan appa?"

"MWO?" koor Baekhyun.

"Eomma, telingaku sakit." Keluh Nana sambil mengusap telingannya. Saat ini sifat menyebalkan Nana sedang muncul.

"Ya… benarkah apa yang dikatakan appamu. Kau sedang berkencan dengan seorang namja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Tentu saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak mau apa yang terjadi pada mereka terjadi juga pada putri mereka. Chanyeol pernah bersumpah tidak akan mengijinkan Nana punya pacar hingga Nana lulus sekolah tinggi.

"Katakan pada appa sekarang, baby?" Chanyeol kembali mendesak Nana.

"Ya.. kalian ini kenapa? Aku tidak sedang berkencan dan aku juga tidak ingin berkencan. Kalian puas." Ujar Nana dengan setengah emosi. "Eomma, bersandarlah seperti tadi!"

Bukannya mengikuti perintah Nana, Baekhyun justru menangkup pipi Nana. "Kau sedang tidak berbohongkan, sayang?"

Nana memutar bola matanya gemas, entahlah orangtuanya menjadi menyebalkan dalam beberapa detik. "Ne ~" jawab Nana dengan nada malas.

"Benar? Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Tidak appa. Aku serius." Jawab Nana sambil menatap Chanyeol sebal.

"Hentikan!" Jaejoong menengahi. "Dasar. Jangan membombardir Nana dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Jadi, kalian hanya perlu mengawasi."

"Jangan hanya mengawasi, Jongie." Kali ini Heechul berbicara. "Karena kau hanya mengawasi Chanyeol, akhirnya dia bisa menghasilkan cucu untukmu diusia yang baru menginjak 17 tahun. Dasar!" gerutu Heechul.

"Eomma.."

"Sudahlah hentikan perdebatan kalian. Kalian memuatku pusing." Yunho menengahi. "Dan sekarang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Chanyeol-ah." Kali ini Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan gaya serius kearah Chanyeol. Dan otomatis pandangan seluruh mata menatap kearah Yunho.

"Bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Yunho, dan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alisnya tanda belum mengerti akan arah pembicaraan Yunho. "Baekhyun…" lanjut Yunho dan Chanyeol langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit menegang karena namanya disebut.

"Tenanglah eomma." bisik Nana lirih karena merasakan tubuh ibunya menengang. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengecup puncak kepala Nana.

"Ehkm.. tentu saja aku akan segera menikahinya, appa." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Dan kau tau kan resiko apa yang akan kau tanggung dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Yunho lagi. Dan pertanyaan Yunho kali ini sukses membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut.

Chanyeol terdiam, "Tentu saja aku sudah memikirkannya, dan aku yakin aku siap mengahadapi resiko apa yang akan muncul nanti?"

Baekhyun terdiam, tentu saja dia tau apa itu resiko yang harus mereka hadapi saat mereka menikah. Ibunya. Ibunya masti tidak akan tinggal diam melihat Baekhyun menikah dengan Chanyeol. Karena demi apapun, ibunyalah yang telah memisahkannya dari Chanyeol dan Nana. Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana dengan keegoisan ibunya, dia harus meninggalkan bayi yang selama sembilan bulan ia kandung dan belum genap satu bulan ia susui.

"Dan kau, Baekhyun. Apakah kau sudah siap? Kau tau sendiri bagaimana nyonya Byun?" kali ini Yunho bertanya.

Baekhyun terdiam, "Aku tau.." jawabnya lirih.

"Apakah kau sudah memikirnya? Dan Karirmu?" Yunho kembali memberondong Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan.

Hening~

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh harap dan kekawatiran, Nana menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan harapan ibunya itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi, dan Jaejoong serta Heechul hanya menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran.

"Aku… Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku berfikir ini adalah saatnya aku bahagia. Aku menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada mantap. "Aku punya anak, aku sudah menjadi ibu dan sudah sewajarnya kalau aku berada disamping anakku." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar beberapa orang yang ada diruangan itu menghela nafasnya lega, termasuk Nana. Baekhyun menegakkan badannya. "Maka dari itu, kumohon terima aku disini. Dan lindungilan aku, buatlah dia tidak bisa membawaku kembali. Kumohon pada anda.."

Yunho tersenyum, "Bukan aku yang harus melindungimu, tapi mintalah perlindungan pada Chanyeol." Jawab Yunho bijak. "Jika kau bersedia menikah dengannya, itu berarti menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi istri dan anaknya." Lanjut Yunho.

Chanyeol menarik Nana dan Baekhyun dalam kukuhan tangan kuatnya. "Aku akan melindungi kalian berdua dan tidak akan pernah membuat kita terpisah kembali." Ujar Chanyeol. Dan langsung dibalas pelukan oleh Nana dan tak berapa lama Baekhyun juga mengikuti Nana memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol.

.

Setelah acara berkumpul diruang keluarga tadi, kini Chanyeol tengah berbaring di ranjang kingsizenya. Tak berapa lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakan Baekhyun yang memakai gaun tidur tipis dan handuk yang membungkus kepalanya. Jika kalian bertanya berasal darimana gaun tidur tipis Baekhyun berasal, jawabannya adalah dari Heechul. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang keluarga tadi Heechul berpesan pada Baekhyun untuk memberikannya cicit lagi, dan dia meminta namja sebagai cicit keduanya.

"Kau sungguh….." chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan malah menjilat bibir tebalnya.

"Hentikan pikiran mesummu Park Chnayeol, aku sedang datang bulan." Ujar Baekhyun cepat, dan sukses membuat Chanyeol melotot.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tadi pagi." Jawab Baekhyun santai, sambil mendudukan dirinya di meja rias kamar Chanyeol. "Dimana hairdyermu?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

". . . . . . "

"Chan…. Ya…" Baekhyun berteriak karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol memaksanya berdiri dan kemudian melakukan perbuatan yang tak senonoh menurut Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun berdiri dan langsung melesakkan tangan besarnya ke selangkangan Baekhyun.

"Hahh.." Chanyeol mendesah pasrah karena Baekhyun tidak sedang berbohong.

"Dasar.. menyingkir dariku. Dan dimana hairdryermu?" cecar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menunjuk kearah laci nomer 2 dimeja rias. Setelahnya dengan gontai dia berjalan kearah tempat tidur.

Chanyeol berfikir, apa gunanya neneknya memberikan gaun tidur sexy itu kalau nyatanya Baekhyun sedang datang bulan. Apakah neneknya berniat mengerjainya? Sial.

"ARGHHHHHHH…"

"Yak.. jangan mengeluarkan suara aneh, Chan." Protes Baekhyun karena secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengeram dengan redaman bantal. Chanyeol sedang melampiaskan rasa frustasinya.

Tok.. tok…

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan fokus Baekhyun dari Chanyeol yang sedang mengeram frustasi. Baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Klek

"Nana…" Nana hanya menampakan cengirannya, Nana datang dengan membawa bantal berwarna biru dipelukannya dan memakai piyama berwarna biru bergambar kucing. "Ada apa sayang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat karena sejak tadi Nana hanya menampilkan cengirannya.

"Bolehkan aku tidur dengan eomma dan appa malam ini?" tanya Nana.

"TIDAK.."

"AH.. Wae?" protes Nana karena Chanyeol membentakkan dengan suara tinggi dari dalam kamar.

"Kau hanya menganggu saja."

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin tidur dipelukan hangat eommaku." Nana tidak mau kalah.

"Kau sudah memeluknya sejak tadi sore, sekarang adalah giliran appa,"

"Anni.. aku akan tetap tidur diantara kalian." Putus Nana, dengan tanpa permisi memasuki kamar orangtuanya. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah dia baru ingat kalau Nana mewarisi 99% sifat Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau kembali ke kamarmu sendiri gadis kecil?" usir Chanyeol saat Nana memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah ranjang kingsize orangtuanya.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa tuan Park." Jawab Nana tak acuh. "Eomma,," Nana memanggil Baekhyun dengan manja sambil tangannya menepuk space di sampingnya. Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya sebal, dan Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Nana.

"Dan bisakah kau tidur dipinggir saja?" protes Chanyeol karena Nana yang berada ditengah-tengahnya dan Baekhyun akan membuat batas antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Wae? Ada masalah? Aku ingin tidur diantara kedua orangtuaku." Jawab Nana sewot.

"Tapi posisimu tidak menguntungkan untukku baby girl." Gumam Chanyeol lirih.

"Appa mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Nana.

"Anni… tidurlah." Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah karena mood Nana akan cepat berubah seperti dirinya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Nana beradu argument dengan Chanyeol.

"Good night appa. Chu ~" Nana mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Yak!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil melototkan matanya melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan anak gadisnya.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol dan Nana bersamaan dengan ekspresi tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Kenapa kau mencium bibir appamu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Nana.

"Wae? Kami biasa melakukan itu eomma." jawab Nana dengan nada polos. Baekhyun langsung bangun terduduk dari posisi tidurnya, dan mendelik kearah Chanyeol. Baekhyun berfikir bisa-bisanya Chanyeol mengajarkan itu pada Nana.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada polos. Sedangkan Nana hanya berbaring dengan santai sambil memeluk bantal birunya.

"Kau mengajarkan hal seperti itu? Kenapa kau tetap mengijinkannya mencium bibirmu, anakmu ini sudah beranjak remaja Park Chanyeol." Cerocos Baekhyun, Nana hanya memutar bola matanya dan Chanyeol hanya mendengus. Pasangan anak dan ayah ini sangat menyebalkan tentu saja. "Kau tau, pantas saja orang di pusat perbelanjaan waktu itu mengira kalau Nana adalah kekasih gelapmu. Haa…. Park Chanyeol kau mendidik Nana dengan sangat….."

Chu~

Hening ~

Nana membelalakan matanya atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi didepan matanya dan menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya. Chanyeol tibba-tiba bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun karena bibir tipis wanita itu mengomel panjang dan leba, akhinya Chanyeol hanya punya cara itu untuk menghentikan ocehan baekhyun.

"Aku sudah memberikan ciuman seperti yang kuberikan pada Nana, kau tak perlu iri lagi, Bee." Ujar Chanyeol ringan sambil kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dan Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya mematung.

Buk..

Baekhyun melempar Chnayeol dengan bantal tepat diwajahnya, dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempatnya dengan membelakangi Chanyeol dan Nana. wajahnya tengah merona malu karena Chanyeol menciumnya tepat dihadapan Nana.

Hening~

Karena Chanyeol tidak merasakan adanya aksi anarkis lagi dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan melihat istrinya itu tengah tertidur membelakanginya dan Nana. Kemudian Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada gundukan selimut tepat disampingnya dan tangannya menurunkan selimut yang menutupi Nana.

Chanyeolpun tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai putrinya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Chanyeol merapikan poni Nana yang berantakan dan membenarkan letak selimut Nana. setelah itu Chanyeol turun dari tempat tidur, meraih Nana dari gendongannya dan menggeser Nana ketempat yang semula dia tempati. Dan kemudian Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya ditmpat Nana.

Grep..

Setelah merebahkan dirinya Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. "Aku tau kau belum tidur." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun merinding. "Kau tau, itu adalah kebiasaanku sebelum tidur pada Nana. jadi, kumohon jangan kau permasalahkan lagi." Lanjut Chanyeol dan diakhir dengan mencium tengkuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Chanyeol, lalu menangkup pipi Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya. "Bukan masalah itu adalah kebisaan kalian Chan." Ujar Baekhyun. "Tapi pikirkan, putri kita sudah remaja. Kau tau dunia remaja, kau tau kan suatu saat nanti Nana akan jatuh cinta mungkin juga dia akan memiliki kekasih. Apakah kebiasaanmu mencium bibir putrimu yang mendekati remaja itu akan membawa pengaruh buruk padanya?"

"Sttt… tenanglah. Aku sudah bertekat tidak akan membiarkannya memiliki kekasih sampai Nana lulu universitas." Terang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, "Ya… kau… hmmpppttt…."

Chanyeol kembali memotong protesan Baekhyun dengan ciuman, kali ini Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan melumat bibir tipis itu. Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun melototkan mata sipitnya yang justru terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol. "Nana ada disini.." bisik Baekhyun tapi penuh penekanan kata.

"Dia sudah tidur, dan jika dia sudah tidur dia akn terlihat seperti orang mati…"

"Chan.."

"Come on babe. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Meskipun aku tidak bisa memasukimu setidaknya berikan aku ciuman panas…. Yak…"

"Rasakan… Kau ini, anak kita yang sudah menginjak remaja ada disini dan kau masih memintaku untuk menuruti keinginan mesummu." Protes Baekhyun.

"Bee, kau tau. Aku rindu setengah mati padamu, dan kau juga bagaimana kecewanya aku saat tau ada sebuah spons yang mengganjal di celana dalammu. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana frustasinya aku." ujar Chanyeol mendramatisir cerita.

"Oh tutup mulutmu itu Park." Ujar Baekhyun jengah.

"Kau tau dengan mulutku ini aku bisa membuatmu melayang, baby." Bisik Chanyeol seduktif sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau…" geram Baekhyun lirih.

"Waeyo? Itu kenyataan sayang. Aku masih ingat saat kita melakukan foreplay kau ak…. Akhhh.."

Chanyeol mengakiri ocehannya dengan desahan karena Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba mengarahkan tangan mungilnya kearah selangkangan Chanyeol dan meremasnya pelan alhasil Chanyeol mengeluarkan desahan sexynya.

"Bisa kau tutup mulut mesummu itu tuan Park?" kali ini Baekhyun bertanya dengan nda seduktif yang membuat mata Chanyeol menyipit. "Dan ternyata adik kecil disana sudah mulai terbangun dari tidurnya." Lanjut Baekhyun nada menggoda.

"Bee.. kau mau bermain-main denganku?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sudah menjauhkan tangan mungilnya dari keperkasaan Chanyeol.

"Anni.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya imut, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang menyeramkan. "Cepat tidur atau aku memilih tidur di kamar Nana!" ujar Baekhyun penuh dengan penekanan dan ancaman. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri dan langsung merebahkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Chanyeol takut pada Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan eskpresi mengancam dan menyeramkan seperti itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dan dengan cekatan Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

"Jaljayo.. sarangahe.." bisik Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang masuk menerobos melalui celah-celah gorden jendela besar yang ada dikamar Chanyeol. Selain itu Baekhyun juga terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya dari sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Setelah Baekhyun benar-benar membuka matanya, dia menemukan Nana dan Chanyeol memeluknya dari kedua sisi dan jangan lupa kaki mereka yang melingkari tubuhnya seolah dia ini adalah sebuah guling.

Baekhyun menatap Nana yang tertidur dengan damai disamping kirinya, setelahnya Baekhyun menengok kearah kanan dan menemukan Chanyeol juga tertidur damai disana. Senyum Baekhyun sedikit mengembang kala menemukan tangan Chanyeol bersarang didada kirinya. Baekhyun sebenarnya tau bagaimana Chanyeol menahan hasratnya.

"Mianhae yeobo." Bisik Baekhyun dan mengarahkan tangannya mengelus surai coklat Chanyeol. Dan merasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun lantas memandangi wajah tampan Chanyoel.

"Apakah aku sebegitu tampan sampai kau emmandangiku seperti itu, sayang?"

"Kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja pria mana yang tidak akan terbangun apabila merasakan belaian tangan lembut seorang dewi." Chanyeol mengeluarkan gombalannya dipagi hari.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "Jangan menggobaliku, ini masih pagi, Chan." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Wae? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau adalah seorang dewi bagiku." Gumam Chanyeol. "Aku benar, dadamu lebih berisi daripada 15 tahun yang lalu."

"Nghhh… Chan.." desah Baekhyun karena Chnayeol meremas pelan dadanya.

"Jangan keluarkan suara seperti itu sayang." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun berujar tegas. "15 tahun yang lalu aku masih remaja dan sekarang aku sudah dewasa ditambah aku sudah pernah melahirkan dan menyusui. Yah, meski aku hanya menyusui sebentar saja."

"Hmnnn… Kau serius saat kau mengatakan kau melahirkan Nana dengan cara operasi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baguslah.."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Baekhyun curiga. "Dasar mesum." Ujar Baekhyun seketika saat Chanyeol menunjukan seringaiannya.

"Eomma appa. Aku ada disini." Suara serak Nana membuat Chanyeol tidak jadi melontarkan balasan pada Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" tanya Baekhyun karena terpergok Nana sedang melakukan dirty talk dengan Chanyeol.

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan eomma?" Nana balik bertanya dan dihadiahi ciuman kening oleh Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Tidurku akan sangat nyenyak apabila appa tidak memindahkanku kesamping eomma." adu Nana ppada Baekhyun.

"Hey gadis kecil. Appamu ini juga membutuhka eommamu, asal kau ta…."

"Ya yay a.. aku tau, apa membutuhkan eomma untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti yang appa lakukan pada wanita yang sering appa bawa pulang dulu." Sisi menyebalkan Nana muncul.

"YA…"

"Kalian hentikan, ini masih pagi." Baekhyun mencoba melerai perdebatan yang akan terjadi antara ayah dan anak itu. "Singkirkan tangan kalian dari tubuhku."

"Anni.." Chanyeol dan Nana menjawab secara bersamaan.

"Eomma/Bee.." Ayah dan anak itu mengeluarkan protesnya kala Baekhyun memaksa bangun sehingga pelukan dua orang terlepas.

"Park Chanyeol apakah kau tidak kekantor? Dan kau Park Nayoon apakah kau tidak ke sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Nana hanya diam. "Nah segera mandi, aku akan membantu eommonim menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian." Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan kamar.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Nana yang memperhatikan Baekhyun yan tengah berjalan meninggalkan kamar, dan sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. "Kau bahagia sekarang, baby?" tanya Chanyeol membangunkan lamunan Nana.

"Ah.. Eh.. apa maksud appa?" tanya Nana.

"Kau bahagia bisa bersama dengan eommamu? Kau seperti tidak mau berpisah darinya begitu sampai dirumah."

"Si… siapa bilang? Aku.. aku masih… yaaaa… appaa geli… hahahahaha…"

Chanyeol menggelitiki Nana karena Nana sepertinya keras kepala, "Ini hukuman untuk tuan putri karena tidak mau berkata jujur. Rasakan.."

"hahahaa… appa apun appa…. Hahahahhaha…" Nana terus menggeliat dan tertawa karena Chanyeol menggelitikinya terus. Oke mari kita tinggalkan ayah dan anak yang serupa sifatnya ini.

.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu eommoni?" tanya Baekhyun begitu memasuki dapur.

"Astaga Baek!" Jaejoong yang tengah megaduk telur terpekik karena kemunculan Baekhyun, dan… "Cepat ganti gaunmu itu, kau mau menunjukkan tubuhmu pada semua orang yang ada dirumah ini?" lanjut Jaejoong karena Baekhyun tidak mengganti gaun tidur transparannya.

"Eh?" Baekhun lantas menatap kearah tubuhnya dan menampakan cengiran bodohnya, "Mianhae…" setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun langsung berbalik meninggalakn dapur untuk mengganti bajunya. Salahkan Chanyeol dan anaknya yang selalu berdebat sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit sebal dan meninggalkan kamar begitu saja tanpa mengganti bajunya.

.

Keluarga besar Park kini telah berkumpul diruang makan untuk menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Diujub meja ada sang tuan besar Park di samping kanannya ada nenek buyut, sedangkan di kanan Yunho ada Chanyeol dan disamping Chanyeol ada Nana. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengisi piring-piring orang terkasih mereka.

"Bagaimana malammu, Chan?" tanya Heechul. Dan langsung membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengisi sup di mangkuk Nana, dan Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menyesap kopinya. "Apakah sudah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Halmonie…." Cicit Baekhyun yang memang tau kemana arah pembicaraan Heechul.

"Apa maksud halmonie?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ck.." Heechul berdecak. "Dilihat dari tingkahmu, aku yakin tadi malam tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kau dan Baekhyun."

"Eomma…" Yunho memperingatkan ibunya.

"Hah.. aku ini sudah tua, aku ingin menimang bayi lagi." Ujar Heechul dengan suara yang dibuat-buat sedih.

"Apa? Halmonie ingin menikah lagi." Celetuk Nana. "Wae?"

"Dasar cicit kurang ajar." Kutuk Heechul. "Aku bukannya ingin menikah lagi, aku ingin cicit baru. Kau dengar itu, artinya aku ingin kau punya dongsaeng."

Nana terdiam, memikirkan dongsaeng.

"ANNI…." Pekiknya dan membuat semua orang terkaget, "Aku tidak mau punya dongsaeng." Ujar Nana tegas, "Dan jika sampai appa berani melakukan itu pada eomma dan menghasilkan dongsaeng. Aku akan pergi." Lanjut Nana sambil menggenggam erat sendok yang ada di tangannya. Dan tatapan nyalangnya membuat Jaejoong bergidik.

Hening ~

Semua terdiam, mereka semua tau kalau Nana sudah mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak ingin memiliki sesuatu itu adalah keinginan mutlak tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Heechul tentu saja bagaimana watak cicitnya itu yang sedikit banyak adalah turunan dari Chanyeol dan tentu saja Chanyeol menuruni sikapnya itu darinya. Karena Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah type tenang.

"Ahh… ayo teruskan sarapan kalian. Yeobo, kau akan terlambat kalau tidak segera." Jaejoong berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tentu saja Jaejoong menyadari apa yang dirsakan Nana, dia baru bertemu dengan iunya dan jika ibunya mempunyai bayi lagi otomatis ibunya akan lebih perhatian pada adiknya. Sangat sederhana Nana merasa iri apabila dia punya adik.

Setelah itu acara makanpun hanya dentingan sendok saja yang terdengar, dan sesekali Baekhyun melirik Nana yang sudah menekuk wajahnya. Sifat Chanyeol bbenar-benar menurun pada Nana dengan sangat sempurna.

TING TONG…

Bel pintu utama berbunyi. Jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu. Tapi...

"Biar aku saja eomma." Ujar Baekhyun sambil lebih dulu menuju pintu untuk memmbukakan pintu. Tapi Jaejoong juga tetap mengkuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Karena penasaran siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Klek..

Hening ~

Baekhyun hanya bisa terpaku melihat siapa yang datang. Pandangan matanya dan tamu tersebut tidak bisa teralihkan.

"Eom… Eomma.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekian untuk chapter ini.**

**Gomawo untu review di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. :***

**See You ~**


End file.
